Snow White Queen
by Ticklesivory
Summary: Obidala. A long time ago in a slightly different galaxy, Jedi Padawans are required to develop not only a training bond with a Master, but a lover's bond with a soulmate. Obi-Wan is trying to find his. AU TPM
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue/Chapter One**

Never before had Master Yoda's words of wisdom been so significant to Jedi Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi than this very moment – the moment his fellow Jedi and friend, Siri Tachi, lay her sweat-dampened blond head against his bare chest, breathing deeply to slow the rate of her respirations.

As always, making love with Siri was as strenuous as a two-hour 'saber drill. She was as active in bed as she was on the training mats, and Obi-Wan enjoyed her company.

He and Siri hadn't always been friends, though. In fact, as junior padawans, they were often forced to work together on missions and spar or even compete against each other during lightsaber tournaments. Because of the close proximity of their ages and talents, their Masters always seemed to pair them.

During their early teens, Obi-Wan had thought she was pushy and bossy, and it had taken all of his training to maintain a serenity only the Force could provide, to even get along with her.

At some point, about their sixteenth standard year, something changed. Suddenly, the way she twisted her golden hair between her fingers when she was bored wasn't as annoying, and the way she said his name wasn't nearly as irritating. Somehow, both had turned into romantic advances.

Their first kiss was initiated by Siri, and after that, it was easy to follow the natural course of any relationship.

A year after confessing their mutual desire for one another, they had made love, and a year after that, not much had changed.

Which was where Obi-Wan found himself this evening. In Siri's bed, feeling the weight of her body against him, and the weight of the inevitable in his mind.

She was his first serious romantic relationship. Obi-Wan had always assumed they would bond – that the Force would connect them together through their minds, as it had done all Jedi for hundreds of years before him, including his own Master.

But as the oldest Jedi in the Temple had reminded him, "assumption, the root of disappointment it is," Obi-Wan was resigned to face the obvious and no longer ignore the facts.

He and Siri were obviously not meant to be together.

"What's wrong?"

If she had asked him the same question earlier in their relationship, it would've given the young apprentice hope that perhaps they were finally developing the bond that was required, that she was able to read his emotions. Time, however, was the best teacher, and Obi-Wan understood her probe for what it was: The simple intuitive concern for a friend.

When he didn't answer, Siri propped herself up on his chest, her blue eyes dulling with his unspoken reply.

"This isn't going to work out for us, is it?"

Obi-Wan gazed at her attractive face. She looked disappointed, but not hurt. He felt the same. They had grown close in their two years together and during that time, he had come to respect her mind as well as her physical talents. He would miss her, although he knew he wasn't in love with her. And she wasn't in love with him.

Obi-Wan smiled to ease any possible worry she may have and shook his head.

"It was fun while it lasted. I don't regret a minute."

"Neither do I." Obi-Wan agreed, pulling the smiling face to his for a kiss of farewell.

"I suppose I should be getting back home. It's almost curfew, and Qui-Gon will be worried."

Along their training bond, Obi-Wan could sense his Master's concern. He had never missed curfew before and he wasn't about to now. He was having enough trouble meeting the requirements to become a Jedi Knight as things were. He sent his intentions along the bond and felt his Master's pleasure and relief in return.

That familiar presence in his mind was a comfort to the young man, but along with it came the troubling thought that the bond he shared with his Master was the only one he possessed, and his time to discover the other was growing increasingly short.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Obi-Wan toed off his boots and tossed his belt through the open door of his bedroom, where the article of Jedi attire bounced off the mattress of his bed and hit the floor with a thud.

Qui-Gon watched this display with mild curiosity and concern. Earlier, he had felt Obi-Wan's resignation, followed by worry. Now, all he could feel coming from his Padawan was mild agitation.

Obi-Wan was remarkably tidy, insisting on keeping their quarters immaculately clean while they were on-planet, and so it was highly uncharacteristic for the boy to haphazardly throw his belt onto the floor and leave it there.

But he had.

Plodding heavily across the common room in his socked feet, the young man threw himself sideways into the overstuffed leather chair, allowing his feet to dangle off one arm, sighing loudly.

The Jedi Master closed the text on _The Botanical Evolution of the Altavarian Tree,_ he had been reading to give his student his undivided attention.

"Siri and I broke up."

A raised brow was Qui-Gon's only reply. He would allow his apprentice the opportunity to divulge further information as he saw fit. The Jedi Master would stay silent for the time-being, since he was afraid he'd say something inappropriate. He had never liked Siri Tachi. She was a bossy, little know-it-all. Qui-Gon thought his apprentice deserved much better, and seeing that Obi-Wan was obviously troubled, he decided to keep his opinions to himself.

"I thought…I mean, _we_ thought we should've bonded by now."

"A lover's bond cannot be rushed, Obi-Wan. You have to allow the Force time to act."

Qui-Gon nearly chuckled out-loud when Obi-Wan's faced curled up incredulously.

"Two years! We've been seeing each other for two years, Master! It's obvious we're wasting our time, so we decided to call it quits."

The Jedi Master looked at his student carefully, noticing the furrowed brow and tested their training bond. He discovered Obi-Wan was not as hurt as he was frustrated.

"Tell me what's really troubling you, Padawan."

Another long sigh heralded the truth.

"Reeft bonded today."

"Is that so?" This time, Qui-Gon couldn't keep the amused look off his face, though he did try to disguise it with a brush of a hand across his features.

Reeft was one of Obi-Wan's oldest friends, and the last he had expected to bond with a lover. The overweight Dressellian had one other interest outside of becoming a Jedi, and that was food.

"I saw that." Obi-Wan accused with jabbing finger. "You're as surprised as I was! Why, Master? Why him? I know I should be happy for Reeft, but I can't be."

"Jealousy leads to the Dark Side, Obi-Wan."

"I know. I'm not jealous. Honest. I'm just worried, I guess."

"Why are you worried?"

"How can you ask me that? Two years, Master. Do you know how long Reeft and Dartilla dated before they knew? Two hours!"

Qui-Gon immediately put a face with the name. A rather robust face, as a matter of fact. The two Padawans at least had one thing in common. Further proof that the Force knew what it was doing.

No matter what his Padawan thought.

"The Force sometimes works in mysterious ways. Try not to worry, Obi-Wan. I'm sure you'll find your soulmate soon."

"And if I don't?"

Obi-Wan hated having these thoughts, but he couldn't help it. At the age of twelve, he had barely escaped the destiny of becoming an Agricorps farmer; Qui-Gon having chosen him as a Padawan at the very last possible moment.

He wanted to put his faith in the Force. He really did, but he did not want to relive the experience of having to wonder if he really was going to be a Jedi Knight after all.

"You must trust the Force."

If he had a credit for every time he had heard his Master and his Master's Master say that….

"Tell me how it was with you and Tahl."

Qui-Gon recognized Obi-Wan's need for reassurance and he was willing to give it, although he was sure he had shared this story with his Padawan at least twice already.

"I was nineteen. Tahl was twenty-two and getting a bit nervous as you are, with only three years of her apprenticeship left.

We had been companions for a long while, but never had the opportunity to investigate the possibility of something more.

Until the mission to Belkadan.

The Jedi had been requested to intervene in an extremely volatile situation, which required the most powerful of Jedi. Master Yoda and myself were sent, along with his bonded, Master Yaddle and her Padawan, Tahl.

The peace talks failed, a civil war erupted, and Tahl and I were separated from our Masters.

There was an explosion, a wall collapsed, and Tahl was trapped. I feared for her safety, if she was even alive, and that's when I heard her voice in my head, giving me her location and assuring me she had only suffered minor injuries."

Obi-Wan smiled as Qui-Gon finished the abridged version of the tale. He realized he had heard the story at least twice before, but reliving the moment with his Master eased his worries and gave him some hope.

That's what he wanted. A bond such as his Master had with Tahl, where telepathic communication had developed. It was the most advanced ability the Force afforded, which was why it was required before knighting. Bonded knights were much more effective in the field. Various studies over centuries had proven that.

And unless one of them were given a Padawan, they were paired as a team, undergoing missions together all over the Galaxy.

It was a comfort knowing that when Obi-Wan's apprenticeship with Qui-Gon was finished at age twenty-five, he would not be alone. There would always be someone at his side and in his mind. It was what he wanted and what he hoped for.

The alternative was unthinkable.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The last time Qui-Gon had spoken to Obi-Wan regarding the requirement of forming a lover's bond prior to his knighting had been when his apprentice was nineteen. The same age the Jedi Master had been when he was bonded himself.

Therefore, when Obi-Wan had approached him that evening, informing him that he and Siri Tachi had broken up, the Jedi Master wasn't worried. There seemed to be plenty of time, if not quite enough opportunity.

Since he and Obi-Wan worked so well together, the Jedi Council sent them on mission after mission all over the Galaxy, some being several-months' travel from the Core Worlds and the Jedi Temple.

Obi-Wan never complained, seemingly taking Qui-Gon's advice to heart – that in this matter, he should trust the Force.

As a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn believed the Force guided a Jedi's destiny, and if you listened and kept your eyes and heart open, the path would be clear.

In the past, he had been blinded by his own fear and pride, but the Force had never let him down and never led him astray.

The Jedi Council, however, was a different story. Qui-Gon often disagreed with their motives, finding them often driven by Senate approval and not by the Force alone, but he had never once argued with them over a mission assignment.

At least, not until today.

Qui-Gon liked staying busy, and the variety and sheer multitude of missions the Council had sent them over the past several years had taught Obi-Wan more than he could have ever learned in a Temple classroom.

His Padawan was a wise and serious student, an excellent negotiator, and a powerful swordsman. He was at the top of his class in all areas and would one day be a powerful Jedi.

Which was why Qui-Gon was refusing this particular assignment.

Obi-Wan's twenty-fifth naming day was coming up, and if this mission took as long as Qui-Gon sensed it would, the particular day would pass with Obi-Wan in the field.

How was his Padawan to discover his bondmate if he wasn't even in the Temple? As far as he knew, there were no Jedi stationed in the Bothan sector.

"Trust in the Force, Master Jinn."

The unnecessary advice came from council member Ki-Adi-Mundi, and it gnawed at Qui-Gon's nerves.

"I do. It's the council's actions that are in question here."

"Mind your words. You are subject to the council's approval."

He would not mind his words, the Jedi Master decided. He was looking out for his Padawan's interests, not his own.

If the Council had their way, he and his apprentice would be heading for the small planet of Naboo in two days, which meant during that time, Obi-Wan had to find his bondmate. If not, when they returned, Obi-Wan's next assignment would be with Agricorps.

It was a waste of talent and experience.

"By sending us on this mission, you are robbing Obi-Wan of his dream, and the Jedi of the best knight that has come through the Temple in an age."

"It is the council's decision on whom to send to Naboo. The Trade Federation has formed a trade blockade and the population is suffering. This situation needs to be resolved in a timely fashion, and you and your apprentice have been specifically requested by the Supreme Chancellor himself. Besides, you two are our best negotiators."

Master Windu's reprimand was kindly spoken and made sense, but still, as Obi-Wan's Master, it was Qui-Gon's responsibility to ensure his Padawan achieved knighthood.

He opened his mouth to defend his apprentice, perhaps request that Obi-Wan be allowed to stay behind, that he would go alone, when suddenly, Master Yoda hopped down from his council's chair and addressed him directly.

"Speak with me you will."

It was all Qui-Gon could do not to heave a sigh of exasperation. This wasn't going to go well. Master Yoda always seemed to manage to get his own way.

Dutifully, Qui-Gon followed the small, powerful Jedi into a private meditation chamber beyond the Council room, struggling to adjust his eyesight to the sudden dimness of light.

He didn't wish to sit, but knowing how his Master wouldn't speak to him until he was at eye level, Qui-Gon folded his long legs beneath him and lowered himself onto the round meditation cushion, facing Yoda.

"Know I do how you feel. This requirement for Padawans, unfair it may seem, but necessary it is. Only highly-skilled Knights does the Force create. Those with the best minds and best abilities."

"Obi-Wan has those."

"A soul bond he does not have. Without it, communication with his partner, he will not have. Vital this has become as darkness once more threatens the Galaxy."

"Obi-Wan and I have done quite well on our missions." Qui-Gon argued, although he realized Yoda would have the final say.

"Which is why, sent to Naboo, you are. But a bond such as this, increases success, it does. Know you do of what I speak."

He did. For the few missions he and Tahl had gone on together, the ability to communicate with one another through the Force had played an important role in negotiating. However, most important, it had allowed Qui-Gon to find Tahl when Tagorian rebels had kidnapped her. Although he had been too late to save her eyesight, he had saved her life.

Yoda's features softened as he observed his former Padawan, realizing that Qui-Gon was merely showing care and concern for his apprentice, as he should.

"Has the Force revealed anything to you?"

Qui-Gon wasn't sure if Yoda would answer him or not. Usually, the diminutive Master insisted upon blind trust, so the Jedi Master was surprised and relieved when the council leader's large, green eyes drifted shut for a quick meditative trance.

"Exceptional Jedi, Obi-Wan will be. Exceptional bond he will have. Difficult for him to accept will it be. Help him you must, Qui-Gon. If denies the bond he does, to Agricorps he will go."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Qui-Gon had sent his apprentice on ahead to the shipt that waited to take them to Naboo, allowing him the time to walk more casually with Tahl. His bonded rarely accompanied him to the hangar before he left for missions, choosing to say their good-byes in their privacy of their own quarters, and so her insistence today made the Jedi Master wonder what was on her mind.

/Forget anything?/

/Not that I'm aware of./

Qui-Gon became uneasy with the unexpected small talk. Tahl was a woman with a keen mind, and rarely did she skirt an issue or hide her feelings.

/I hope you remembered to take extra socks. Naboo's topography consists mostly of water, and you know how your feet chafe when they're damp for too long./

Qui-Gon stopped just inside the hangar doorway, turning to face his bondmate. /Tahl?/

"It's Obi-wan I'm worried about, not you."

"Obi-Wan? Do you sense something?"

Tahl shared Yoda and his Padawan's connection to the Unified Force, and therefore had a strong sense of future events. Qui-Gon had come to realize early in their relationship that it was wise to listen to her counsel.

"Not exactly."

They both moved to the side as a group of bonded knights passed through, and Tahl switched back to Force speech to maintain the privacy of their conversation.

/It's not something I've sensed, but what I've seen in him. He's changed Qui-Gon. Ever since the council assigned you two to this mission, Obi-Wan's countenance has altered. Do you think he's given up?/

/I hope not./

The Jedi Master stared across the hangar bay to see the young man speaking with a docking Master. On the outside, Obi-Wan appeared to be as animated and cheerful as usual, but now that Tahl had mentioned it, there was a dimming of his spirit, which he could detect along their training bond. Qui-Gon was surprised he hadn't noticed it before since it was enough to be concerned about.

/Don't worry, I'll look after him./

/You do that./ His bonded teased, her gold and green striped eyes sparkling with mischief. /And take care of yourself as well./

/Don't I always?/ Qui-Gon teased back, staring into his lover's eyes. He wasn't fond of public displays of affection, but he wanted to make sure she knew how he felt, and so he reached out and took a hold of her hand, squeezing it gently. The rare demonstration of affection outside their quarters brought a smile to Tahl's face, which remained even as she stood alone listening to the sound of Qui-Gon's footsteps carry him across the hangar to where his apprentice waited for him.

Once achieving hyperspeed, the Jedi carried their packs from the galley where they had dropped them upon boarding, and headed toward the cabin bay. The Chancellor's yacht was spacious enough to sleep at least six passengers, and for the change, Qui-Gon was pleased. Not that he minded Obi-Wan's company, but the boy snored loud enough to stop a charging bantha.

Securing a few toiletries in his own private 'fresher, Qui-Gon walked down the narrow hall to Obi-Wan's room, finding the young man staring out a rectangular portal in a daze.

"Obi-Wan? All settled?"

The Jedi Master's softly-spoken question surprisingly startled his Padawan, raising further concern that Obi-Wan was not himself.

"Yes, Master."

A long pause followed as the young man turned back toward the window.

"I realize I've been a bit distracted the last couple of days, but I promise I won't let you down. I understand how important this mission is -- that there are many lives and a planet's economy at stake.

You don't have to worry. I'll perform my duties to the best of my ability and keep my mind focused on the present.

That's one lesson that's been difficult for me to learn no matter how many times you've tried to teach it to me, which is why I wanted to thank you now, before we get to Naboo, since I might not have another chance."

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon attempted to stop his apprentice from saying anything he believed to be unnecessary, but if anything, Obi-Wan was determined. Except obviously when it came to this damn bond issue.

"Allow me to speak, Master, please. I know we had a rough beginning, but I couldn't have asked for a better Master. It has been my honor to be your student, and I will carry your teachings with me no matter where the Force sends me. Even if it is to Agricorps."

Qui-Gon didn't like this. Surely, there had to be an alternative. A loophole of some sort.

He quickly checked the resonance of the Force and found it to be still. Apparently, as accepting as his apprentice. He, therefore, decided not to argue.

At least for the time being.

"You've been a fine Padawan, Obi-Wan, and a good friend."

The young man's smile nearly tore his heart out. It was unlike the countless smiles he had witnessed over the past eleven years – this one being void, shallow, and not quite reaching those typically sparkling, changeable eyes.

Qui-Gon didn't know what to say, and so he quietly joined Obi-Wan's resolute stance near the portal, hands clasped behind his back, standing at his Padawan's side. For the moment, exactly where he belonged.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Frank disappointment threatened once more to disrupt Obi-Wan's newfound sense of serenity, and it wasn't what he needed. Just when he had come to accept his fate too.

He had meditated nearly the entire time it had taken to reach Naboo, arising humbled, if not in complete understanding of his role in the Galaxy.

This was something he hadn't thought of before, and he was ashamed to admit it, but for his last mission as a Jedi Padawan, it would've been nice to participate in something other than a trade negotiation.

All his life he had been taught that Jedi do not seek excitement or adventure. Words of that nature echoed in his mind in the voice of his own Master as well as Master Yoda, but Obi-Wan couldn't help but think he would've enjoyed using his lightsaber one last time.

He kept these thoughts to himself, except for informing his Master of the elusive ripple he had felt during his meditations.

After Qui-Gon denied sensing the same, however, Obi-Wan assumed it was his own disturbing future as a farmer beckoning him with its nagging pull he had felt, and trusting his Master, he tried not to worry about it.

They settled down at the conference table on board the Trade Federation ship, assured by his Master that the negotiations would probably be short. Obi-Wan swallowed the last of his pride and allowed his mind to drift to thoughts of agriculture.

But then all hell broke loose.

Escaping a cloud of poisonous gas that had been filtered into the conference room, only to face down a barricade of battle and destroyer droids, as well as discovering a Federation army preparing to invade Naboo, Obi-Wan's training took over, and he didn't think twice about being taken to an under-water city or piloting a strange aquatic vehicle through the liquid core of the planet.

For the moment, his worries of his future with the Jedi and his failure to secure a lover's bond were forgotten. All that mattered was his mission and keeping his Master alive.

Now, crouching down on a stone walkway overlooking the droid-crowded streets of Theed, the capital city of Naboo, Obi-Wan did what he had always done. He waited patiently for Qui-Gon's invitation to dance.

It came following the observation of a group of Naboo officials being escorted down the street by armed droids. Following a nod of his Master's head, the two leapt over the balustrade and directly into the fray.

They were surrounded by blaster fire, but the Force sang through Obi-Wan, guiding his weapon and keeping him in perfect, timed step with his Master. Soon, every droid lay in pieces upon the cobblestone street, with the Gungan who had guided them through the Core, uttering his fascination with the Jedi's efforts.

Obi-Wan glanced to the group they had just rescued, noticing it was comprised mostly of females. He had done his research. Naboo was a matriarchal society, ruled by a Queen who was accompanied by a court of handmaidens who also acted as her bodyguards and occasionally, her decoy.

Knowing this, he assumed the young woman in the black, feathery headdress was one of the handmaidens in disguise, but he wasn't sure which one of the orange-clad ladies standing behind her was the actual Queen.

His Master escorted them out of the street and into a stone alcove. They followed without questioning him.

Qui-Gon Jinn was a formidable-appearing man, standing over six-feet tall with a piercing gaze. He was often revered if not for his intimidating size, then for the fact he was a Jedi Master.

The young, dark-eyed woman standing next to the Queen introduced as the Royal Advisor, however, did not seem to care about his Master's authority or opinions.

She disagreed with Qui-Gon's advice that they all be escorted off-planet and taken to Coruscant. More troubling though, was the fact that she did so in a manner that, to Obi-Wan, revealed her stubborn nature and disregard for the Force.

"The people of Naboo need us to stay, your Majesty." She spoke with confidence. "To show them we are brave and are willing to fight for their freedom."

"It's not safe for you here. My feelings tell me someone is trying to destroy you." Qui-Gon attempted to persuade the young woman disguised as the leader, choosing to ignore her look-alike companion.

Words were then exchanged, which Obi-Wan could not translate. The women were obviously speaking in some sort of ancient native language, but by the tone of her voice and body language, it became obvious to Obi-Wan who the true Nabooan leader was, and he glared at the young woman robed in a gown of orange with mild contempt.

When their short conversation had ended, the young lady representing the elaborately-painted Queen of Naboo turned her attention back to Qui-Gon and announced their decision.

"We will stay on Naboo. You will take us safely to the swamps."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

The Gungan whom the Jedi had met when they arrived on planet led the group through the marshland. Qui-Gon followed the native named Jar-Jar Binks, with his apprentice not far behind. Several feet behind Obi-Wan trudged the Captain of Security, a dark-skinned man named Panaka, and behind him Naboo's leaders. Behind them were a few more of the palace guards.

The Jedi Master tried to maintain his attention upon the eddies of the Force which swirled about them, studying it for any danger that may cross their path, but the murmured complaints coming from none other than his own Padawan served as a constant distraction.

_"Bravery, ha! Stupidity's more like it. What does she think we're going to find out here?_

We did pass some pretty vicious-looking mud toads a ways back. Maybe they could fight the Federation.

Oh, wait! I know. If she could convince some of these mosquitoes to go into the city, they could suck all the blood out of the Neimoidians! Wouldn't help much with the battle droids, however."

The unusual display of sarcasm was accompanied by a slap of skin on skin, which Qui-Gon assumed was Obi-Wan swatting at one of the many buzzing insects that swarmed about them. Which only meant one thing: His Padawan's frustration level had escalated so high that he was driven to not only this uncharacteristic and outspoken cynicism, but to take his anger out on poor, innocent life-forms.

Qui-Gon had had enough. He whirled around just in time to stop Obi-Wan's raised hand from batting down another creature, immediately ceasing the motion with an intense glare.

"Obi-Wan! Have you lost your Force-given sense?" The older man hissed quietly.

"Are you telling me these blood-suckers aren't bothering you?"

Qui-Gon made a polite gesture to the group, which had come to a halt behind them before grabbing his Padawan by the cloak and dragging him further into the brush.

"Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know what you mean, Master."

A full three seconds passed in silence as the older Jedi studied and stared at his student. He could sense no defiance in the young man, just confusion.

Qui-Gon was well aware that his apprentice didn't necessarily favor politicians, and although he could often sense Obi-Wan's dissension, never before had the younger man verbalized it.

"You have done nothing but complain since we left the palace grounds. Are you ill?"

Suddenly, the ground beneath his Padawan's feet became fascinating to the young man as he toed the soft, moss-covered earth with his boot.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, Master. It's that girl! I find her rather…annoying." Much to Obi-Wan's surprise, the spongy ground collapsed and his foot sank deeply into the mire, suctioning itself onto the leather, until the young man had to physically pull his sunken boot out with his hands.

"The way she blatantly disregarded your advice. She's endangering not only herself, but her court and her people. Not to mention, us."

Qui-Gon was amused to watch as his apprentice hopped around on one foot while trying to get his mud-caked boot back on the other, but his humor left him as Obi-Wan expressed his strong feelings.

"She's a brave young woman."

His remark was met with a cynical huff as Obi-Wan once more shared his more pessimistic view.

"She's arrogant and she's going to get us all killed."

The more Obi-Wan spoke, the more Qui-Gon found himself getting confused. Not only by his Padawan's behavior, but by the strength of his convictions, and the person he was directing them toward. True, the Queen's assistant was a bit over-confident, but no more than any of the other royal advisors he had met during his missions. Was the young assistant the one who had riled his apprentice so?

"Who are referring to?"

"Master, the Queen!"

"The Queen? I saw no arrogance in her mannerisms. She was merely agreeing with her advisor's plan."

"Master! The advisor is the Queen!"

"How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Come on, it was rather obvious. You knew, didn't you? Of course you knew. Is this a test?"

Qui-Gon didn't have the opportunity to respond to his Padawan's questions, not that he had an answer. The Gungan who had rushed ahead of them to go to his underwater home, was returning with news, and was speaking with the group of Naboo leaders waiting patiently behind them.

He was aware of the masquerade the Queen of Naboo and her court participated in, in order to keep her majesty safe, and although he had questioned the queen's identity, the Force had not yet revealed to him who the true leader was.

He wondered why it had been revealed to his apprentice so quickly, and what the Queen and this Gungan had up their sleeves.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

It was all Obi-Wan could do to keep quiet as Queen Amidala presented herself to the Gungan leader, Boss Nass, and listen intently as they lined out a plan to retaliate against the Federation. He and Qui-Gon observed the meeting, but had very little input into the matter.

Essentially, they would be escorting the Queen and her court back into the city they had just escaped, while the Gungans took on the entire fleet of B1 Battle Droids. Queen Amidala would find and capture the Viceroy of the Trade Federation while the few RSF pilots available took down the droid control ship, which maintained an orbit outside of the planet.

Simple.

A dozen or so arguments filled his head, and good ones too -- the sheer number of droids they would be facing, the obvious technological imbalance of the Gungans, the dangers of going back into the city, the risks of failing to capture the Viceroy, to name a few. However, Obi-Wan kept all of them to himself and followed his Master's lead, who seemed merely concerned for the lives of the Gungans.

For the first time since stepping foot on Naboo, he remembered his place. He was a Jedi Apprentice to Master Qui-Gon Jinn, and although his apprenticeship was soon to come to an end, he wanted to make his Master proud. And the best way to do that at the moment was to keep his mouth shut.

During his self-imposed silence, the young Jedi took the time to study the situation and those involved in a more positive light.

The plan was indeed a brave one, and much more courageous than Qui-Gon's had been, which was to essentially flee the planet and beg the Republic Senate for assistance.

Padmé Amidala was confident and although she seemed a bit bossy, she was rightfully so. She was the leader of a planet, for Force sake! What else should she be?

Perhaps, Obi-Wan thought, perhaps he was being too hard on her. Qui-Gon hadn't sensed any personality flaws with the young woman, and his Master usually was a decent judge of character. Maybe he should give her another chance. He decided to do just that, when his gaze locked with the young woman's and his stomach clenched.

Or maybe he was coming down with something as his Master had suspected.

Later, just after dusk had fallen and a heavy mist filled the Gungan Sacred Place where they had gathered, Obi-Wan sought out his Master and found him standing at the edge of their campsite, looking out across the shadowy location of the upcoming battle.

He joined Qui-Gon, glancing to the right where the glittering lights of Theed shimmered along the distant horizon.

"Do you think the Queen's plan will work?" He asked timidly, ashamed of the way he had acted thus far.

"There are some risks. All we can do is protect her. We cannot interfere."

"I know, Master."

Eyebrows rose high on Qui-Gon's forehead, declaring the unspoken question of "Do you?" and guilt once more pricked Obi-Wan's mind.

"I apologize for my behavior, Master. I don't know what came over me. Maybe I wasn't handling the knowledge that this is my last mission as well as I thought."

"You don't know that for sure."

Still holding onto the tiniest shred of hope. Obi-Wan had always admired that in the man, which made their impending separation even more painful. After all his Master had done for him, Obi-Wan couldn't help but think that he had failed him somehow. That perhaps if he had been a better student, a better fighter, the Force would've provided another Jedi for him to bond with.

"I still have faith, Padawan. I refuse to believe the Force led me to you for nothing."

The last few words Qui-Gon spoke sounded strained, and the Jedi Master quickly returned his gaze back to the fields. Emotion stole Obi-Wan's voice as well. He couldn't look up when he felt his Master's hand fall heavily upon his shoulder nor when he listened to the thud of his boots against the moist ground as Qui-Gon returned to camp.

Obi-Wan didn't move for a long while, his entire body having gone numb. He struggled to keep his anger at bay, to not focus on the unfairness of it all, to him, to Qui-Gon. In fact, he was concentrating so hard on maintaining his serenity that he didn't hear a pair of much lighter feet approaching him from the same path his Master had taken.

"Padawan Kenobi, isn't it? I'm sorry, am I disturbing you?"

The young man turned, surprised to see the Queen of Naboo standing before him. She looked so young in the moonlight -- so innocent, naïve, and fragile. But he knew she was none of these things.

"No, it's all right. I was just enjoying the evening air. And you may call me Obi-Wan."

"I'm sorry for my deception earlier, but it's vital in dangerous situations for me to maintain a secret identity."

"You didn't do too well. I knew who you were from the start."

_Why had he said that? Okay, so she hadn't returned the favor of asking him to use her first name. So what? He could be friendly, couldn't he?_

"Oh, you did, did you? What did you do, use some kind of Force trick?"

"Jedi don't use the Force for 'tricks."

"Well, I hope you use it for something soon. Ever since your grand entrance on the street, you two haven't done much of anything."

"Pardon me? What was there to do? You're the one who demanded we stay here. You're the one who's endangering everyone's lives. Maybe you should think of the consequences of your decisions before you make them. But then I suppose you're used to having your own way."

"It's better than what your Master wanted to do! When things get a little bit dangerous, is that what the Jedi do? Run away?"

"I…."

"Good night, Padawan Kenobi."

A sensible reply escaped Obi-Wan as he watched the young woman storm back to the campsite.

He didn't follow her. Instead, he leaned close to a nearby tree and banged his head against it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

"Infuriating!"

Queen Amidala's voice echoed through the foliage to where the handmaidens and palace security had decided to spend the night. The narrow clearing was surrounded by ancient stone pillars covered with vines and a crumbling wall that had once been an altar, which served as a secure backdrop. There would be no one approaching their location unnoticed.

Especially the young queen who was presently stomping her way through the dense woods and out across the clearing.

Sabé, the Royal Decoy, had suspected something was wrong ever since Padmé's initial meeting with the Jedi. Never before had the queen been so….lacking in poise. Given the fact that they had never been in such a dangerous situation before, she attributed Padmé's change of mood to the stress of the upcoming battle. However, Sabé was puzzled to discover that the change only revealed itself when the queen was in the vicinity of the Jedi.

As the Naboo leader approached, through the filtered shafts of moonlight, Sabé could detect the look of complete frustration upon the queen's face and she rose from the altar steps to meet Padmé before she reached the others.

"We were getting concerned. Where did you go?"

"For a walk."

The answer was a bit blunt, reflecting Padmé's ongoing vexation and caused Sabé to glance about them toward the faces of their comrades. She could see their concern and worry for the next day's events.

Padmé Amidala was the cornerstone of their strength and courage. If they were going to survive this, the young ruler had to get a grip.

"Your majesty, may I speak with you? Privately?"

Still wearing the royal disguise, Sabé led the two women deeper into the forest, just out of earshot of their companions.

"I couldn't help but notice your agitation, your highness. Do you regret sending for the Jedi?"

"Of course not." Queen Amidala replied immediately, her eyes focused upon Sabé, displaying her sincerity, even though the handmaiden wasn't convinced.

"Padmé, let us speak as friends. There's obviously something bothering you. You asked the Jedi for assistance, and then practically dismissed them following their appearance. Do you not trust them?"

"I trust them. Well…one of them."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's the Padawan I find questionable. In motives and words. He shows very little respect for authority, and…well, he's completely rude."

Sabé mulled over the queen's words, trying to decipher things she had left unspoken.

"You don't have anything to prove to them, you know."

"It's not that." Padmé debated softly. "Truly. Although I really don't believe their presence was necessary, and if you recall, it was Governor Bibble who insisted they come, I'm not trying to discredit the Jedi. I'm just doing what I think is best for Naboo."

"No hard feelings?"

"That's all in the past. A decision was made, and I believe it was the right one. These two Jedi had nothing to do with it. I am who I was supposed to be."

Sabé eyed her long-time friend a bit suspiciously.

"And what about this Padawan?"

A small smile lifted the corners of Padmé's mouth. "I'll try to be kinder to him. I promise. Just make sure he stays out of my way."

There had been little opportunity for further contemplation of the reasons behind his outlandish behavior.

After a restless and chilly evening spent in the wooded forest of Theed, the morning brought a bustle of activity, with everyone preparing for battle.

The gungans gathered on the field and just as Queen Amidala had predicted, their presence there drew the majority of battle droids out of the city, which allowed the rest to sneak into the palace in search of the Viceroy.

Obi-Wan felt he and his Master should protect the queen. It was their duty. But the frustrating woman made it nearly impossible. She constantly rushed ahead of them, determination and bold courage driving her forward.

She led the way as they flooded the hangar and released the pilots being held captive, and then bolted through the hangar doors and into the gleaming palace halls without hesitation.

Only when they were met with B1 and destroyer droid opposition did she slow down and seek shelter, waiting for the Jedi to clear her path. However, as soon as the danger was past, she would set out again at top speed, with a single purpose of reaching the throne room, where hopefully, they would capture the Trade Federation leaders.

It was Padmé who drew upon the Neimoidians when they had arrived, not the Jedi. And it was Padmé who escorted the trespassers out into the street to declare victory. It was also Padmé who contacted the Senate on Coruscant to inform them the siege was over.

Obi-Wan was impressed, he had to admit, but he had never felt so useless in his life.

What a way to end his career as a Jedi.

Even though the victory belonged entirely to the Queen and her court, he and Qui-Gon were invited to be the special guests during the Victory Parade the following day. They took a stand next to the queen upon the palace steps in front of a roaring and appreciative crowd.

Uncomfortable with the attention, it would've been the second time in two days the Padawan felt out of place if it hadn't been for the distracting occupation of studying this Queen.

Her young face whitened with powder, red symbols of peace and balance upon her cheeks and lips, she stood so proudly in front of her people in a gown of shimmering white. She looked like an avenging angel, and Obi-Wan suddenly realized he really didn't know her at all. And when she smiled in his direction, he had another stunning discovery: He really would like to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"I thought they would've left by now." Padmé noted, dressed in simple tunics of a citizen. She and several of her handmaidens were out amongst the crowds, lending their aid to help clear the streets of the remnants of battle. The moment the starfighters had destroyed the Federation command ship, the battle droids had ceased to function and pieces of them lay everywhere.

Along with the assistance of several maintenance droids, most of the rubble had already been cleared, but there were areas unreachable by the droids, and it was those places that Theed volunteers diligently worked to rid the city of the debris. Pieces of droids were carried to the middle of the street where the mounds were scooped up and taken to a recycling plant.

Padmé decided to join in the effort. She was not an idle person by nature, and found the task rewarding -- being able to work alongside her fellow citizens and return Theed to its former glory.

She was surprised, however, to see that the Jedi apparently had the same idea.

Her eyes kept wandering to them as they helped and visited with the Nabooan people. The younger one seemed to be a magnet to the children of Theed, and Padmé caught herself smiling when he graciously and patiently showed his inactive lightsaber to them one after another.

"That young Jedi…" Padmé heard her companion say as she swiped a lock of fallen hair off her forehead. "You were right about him. Arrogant, self-centered, rude. Not much to look at either."

Padmé smirked at her friend's sarcasm, blushed slightly at having been caught staring at the young man who stood on the opposite side of the street.

Maybe she had been wrong about him. Maybe, he wasn't so bad after all.

"Obi-Wan, are you going to help me or not?"

"Sorry, Master."

Padawan Kenobi reached up to take the remains of a destroyer droid out of Qui-Gon's arms. Somehow, a blast had hurtled pieces of the droid to the top of a building. He dragged what used to be the motivator cell out to the growing debris pile in the center of the street, only to be distracted once more by the activity on the opposite side.

The Queen herself was out amongst her people, pitching in to help clean up the city. He wasn't surprised, but he was impressed. What was even more impressive, however, was that she was doing so anonymously, choosing to disguise her identity with the plain garments of the Nabooans, donning a simple yet attractive hairstyle.

He had never met anyone like her before. So young but so strong, courageous, and determined. Too bad she wasn't Force sensitive. She would've made an excellent Jedi.

And companion.

"Perhaps you should try and be civil. The two of you have a lot in common and probably could've been friends."

Obi-Wan ruefully glanced toward the Jedi Master towering behind him.

"What's the point, Master? We're leaving tomorrow, and I seriously doubt a farmer has anything to offer a Queen. Besides, we don't exactly get along. If I want a friend to argue with, I can always pay Bruck Chun a visit."

Qui-Gon chuckled briefly as the young man returned to work. As a youth, Bruck Chun had been Obi-Wan's rival in all areas of training, and often had goaded his Padawan into fights. One fight in particular had nearly cost Obi-Wan his apprenticeship. However, once again, the young man had revealed his compassionate nature and spent the next few years struggling to become friends with his former enemy. Obi-Wan was no fool though. He considered Bruck a friend, but kept a safe distance from the troublesome Padawan.

Obi-Wan was a sympathetic and caring young man, intelligent and strong in the Force, and it pained Qui-Gon to know it would all be wasted in the Agricorps.

With a heavy sigh, the older Jedi turned his attention toward the small group of ladies who had moved up the street.

He had trusted the Force in this matter, but could not help be disappointed in the outcome. Initially, he thought that perhaps the young Queen and his Padawan were developing a fondness for one another, but then it seemed as if they were having difficulty getting along. Then, after Qui-Gon overheard their argument in the woods, it became evident that the two young people obviously despised one another.

But what difference did it make? The Queen of Naboo, no matter how brave and beautiful, was not a Jedi or even Force sensitive, so a bond between the two young people would not have been possible.

On that particular point, the Jedi Council and Code were quite clear.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Ten**

The transmission flew from distant satellite relays and across subspace channels at the speed of light, its journey coming to an end once it reached the Jedi Temple on Coruscant.

The sender waited a bit anxiously until finally a familiar holo-image flickered into shape before his eyes. Tahl often scolded Qui-Gon for wasting his credits on holo-transmissions. There was no point, she argued, since she couldn't make use of them, and they cost far too much. The nominal credits the Senate granted the Jedi on a monthly basis might be needed for emergencies, not for frivolous things such as holo-feeds. Not that she minded Qui-Gon contacting her as he always did upon completing a mission at a distance that was beyond their scope of telepathic ability. She had always believed audio messages were sufficient.

"You're on holo, aren't you?" The gold and green eyes glittered with her teasing.

The sight of them along with her lovely face was worth the cost, Qui-Gon decided with a fond grin.

"I missed you as well." He teased back.

"I've already received word from the council in regards to the success of your mission. Congratulations, Qui."

"We'll be returning home in the morning."

Tahl's answering smile revealed her pleasure, although it also displayed a sense of trepidation.

"How's Obi-Wan?"

She knew him so well. Informing his bonded of his Padawan's strange behavior was one of the main reasons Qui-Gon had called.

"He met a girl."

"Oh?"

"Queen Padme Amidala."

"Oh." The previously hopeful countenance of Tahl's face quickly transformed to concern. Even though it was obvious by the sound of Qui-Gon's voice that things hadn't turned out so well, she couldn't help but be curious. Even if Obi-Wan was destined for Agricorps, the young man deserved to be loved.

"What happened?"

"I'm not sure. He's never acted so irrational, irresponsible and disrespectful before."

"To you?"

"Not to me, to the Queen. They developed an immediate dislike for one another."

"That's not like Obi-Wan at all."

"I know."

"Was the queen obnoxious or something?"

"No. She's a very brave and daring young woman. Smart, responsible, humble, and kind."

"Homely?"

"In regards to her appearance, I would call her handsome."

"This is most unusual." Tahl's statement floundered and silence followed.

Qui-Gon watched the flickering image with interest as his love's long fingernail traced her lower lip as it usually did whenever she was mulling over an idea.

"I'll call you back."

To Qui-Gon's surprise, the transmission was abruptly terminated. He chose to trust his bondmate, however. She wouldn't hang up on him unless there was a reason. Trying not to worry, he returned to the task of helping Obi-Wan arrange their morning transport.

By the time the Jedi arrived in the palace hangar the next day, the sun was just beginning to rise and their pilot had already initiated the pre-flight checks.

Obi-Wan had been quiet the evening prior and this morning, not speaking except to assure his Master he was prepared to leave.

It was Qui-Gon who hesitated at the foot of the loading platform, desperately wanting to delay the inevitable future, to try and discover a way to make sure Obi-Wan was knighted, but then pilot, Ric Olie, appeared at the top of the ramp.

"We have a window. Are you ready?"

Qui-Gon answered the question with forward progression and soon found himself and his apprentice heading toward an uncompromisable and unforgiving destiny.

However, sometimes, the Force can surprise even a Jedi Master.

"Master Jinn, you have an incoming transmission from the Jedi Temple."

Shielding his surprise, Qui-Gon rose from the co-pilot's seat. "I'll take it in my cabin."

He glanced quickly at Obi-Wan who was seated at the nav controls, offering no sign of hope. He didn't dare, but his heart rate sped up just a little as he accepted the audio communication.

"Qui, this is Tahl. I apologize for hanging up on you last night, but something urgent came up. I know we don't have much time before your ship goes into hyperspace, so I'll be brief. First, tell me what you witnessed between Obi-Wan and Padme Amidala."

"Irritation, short tempers, a tendency to argue and focus upon each other's short-comings and faults."

"Just like us."

"Pardon?"

"Qui, don't you remember during our junior academy days? I called you 'Sky-High Qui', and you were always pulling on my braids."

"That was just child's play."

"It was an attraction we were too young to understand. I believe Obi-Wan and Padme are arguing because they are failing to recognize and accept the bond that is trying to develop between them."

"A bond! But that's not possible."

"It is possible. That was the reason I disconnected so quickly. The Queen's name triggered a memory, and I looked her up in the Temple archives. When she was born, a Jedi team was sent out to test her for training. Her midichlorian count was off the scale, but her parents refused to allow the Jedi to take her."

For the first time since this mission had begun, Qui-Gon's face lit with hope and he sprung up from his seat.

"Thanks darling. I'll talk to you soon. I've got to go get this ship turned around!"

There were three hundred and seventy-six bolts in the ceiling above his head. Obi-Wan knew this for a fact because he had already counted them. Twice.

After Qui-Gon had retreated to his cabin to intercept the communication from the Temple, Obi-Wan had done the same. He left the flying of the Nubian craft in the capable hands of Ric, and had thrown himself down upon his private cot.

He was only mildly curious about the transmission, assuming it was probably Master Yoda sending his condolences to Qui-Gon for Obi-Wan's failed apprenticeship. If it was something other than that, something of importance, he was sure his Master would let him know.

Otherwise, the young man planned on staying in his cabin for most of the trip. He was too discouraged to look at Qui-Gon, and he was too exhausted to talk or even think about his future. All he wanted to do was sleep.

And after just a few minutes, he did so.

Slumber found Obi-Wan quickly, but so did the Force. Wrapping its energy about Obi-Wan's mind, it kept him from slipping into a dream-state, allowing him to hover on the edge of awareness for the sole purpose of preparation.

However, what Obi-Wan was currently experiencing, he could not have been prepared for.

His eyes flew open, thinking at first that his Master had called out to him, but then he realized the tone was too feminine, and the words were inside his head.

When he heard it again, he noticed it was a frightened voice, which was now pleading for his help, and it belonged to none other than Padme Amidala, the Queen of Naboo.

A/N: Thus ends the PROLOGUE to this story. Yep, these past 10 or so chapters are here to merely SET UP the story I meant to tell in the first place.

Now, that all of this is out of the way...time to get down to business.

_Hold on Dorothy, 'cuz Kansas is going bye-bye. ; ) _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven **

_Clang!_

Cold metal. A bone-deep chill. Limbs trembling in defense against the extreme elements.

_Rumble…_

Vibrations. A sharp prick followed by liquid warmth seeping through her veins. Something soft brushing up against her legs. A blanket? Most unexpected.

_Silence._

Swirls of colors. Green, blue, a rich golden hue cascades before her eyes, turning sequentially transparent to reveal familiar faces, which fade in and out of view. Her mother, sister, father, Sabé, Captain Panaka, and her nieces. They are smiling happily.

However, one face eclipses all the others with bright eyes and a disarming grin.

Obi-Wan Kenobi.

He is surrounded by an aura of blue.

Is this real? How can it be? He doesn't even like her.

If that is true, then why are his eyes radiating such comfort, peace, and love?

Overcome with the need to touch him to make sure he's real, she reaches out.

Closer. Must get closer.

He's just beyond her grasp, reaching to her as well. Smiling.

The need has evolved to longing and desire. An overwhelming desire to feel the warmth of his skin. It creates a bitter ache in her belly and blinds her with desperation.

But the closer she gets, the further away he appears.

No.

/Obi-Wan! Don't leave me!/

Her pleas are silent, but somehow she knows they'll be heard.

Her panic is suddenly stilled by a grasp upon her wrist. It is a soothing touch and moving slowly up her arm.

_Don't worry, your highness. Everything will be fine._

Relief. No need to be afraid.

The face piercing the darkness before her though, is not the one Padmé had hoped for, and her scream of terror rips open the envelope of silence.

/Obi-Wan! Help me!/

The path leading into Theed Palace was familiar now, although this time there were no battle droids blocking their way, thus allowing the Jedi the opportunity to move speedily along the gleaming halls.

"We were just about to contact Coruscant to request your return."

It was Captain Panaka, the head of palace security who met them. Behind the man stood two of the queen's handmaidens, one of whom Obi-Wan recognized as Sabé. He cast her a hasty grin to try and ease her worried expression, though he was worried himself.

"What happened?"

The First maiden Sabé stepped forward to answer Qui-Gon's question.

"I was attending her Majesty with her evening rituals. I just left her for a moment to retrieve her sleep gown, and when I returned, she was gone. Along with most of the items from her dressing table."

"What sort of items?"

"Powders, kohls, rouge, and some jewlery."

"Was the area secure?"

"Security was at Level Two, considering the Federation has left the system and its leaders are being transported to Coruscant. There was a guard at her door and one in the gardens below her balcony."

The group began walking as they spoke, with Panaka and Qui-Gon leading the way. Obi-Wan, three other guards, and the two handmaidens followed.

"I would like to see her sleep chamber." Qui-Gon requested. "Any other trouble with off-worlders? Traders?"

"No. The Trade Federation is the only group who has caused us any trouble."

"Perhaps an insider then. Someone from Naboo."

"No Master."

It was the first time Obi-Wan had spoken since his explanation to Qui-Gon in regards to the voice he had heard. He had spent the rest of his time during their way back, meditating upon the Force and this new mind link he obviously had with the queen. At first, he found it intrusive and awkward, like eavesdropping on a conversation he shouldn't be listening to. However, he soon realized it could be comforting, and in this case, life-saving.

"It was someone from the outside." The young man announced confidently, gathering the attention of those about him. "Someone she didn't recognize and who frightened her a great deal."

"How do you know this?" Captain Panaka had stopped at the top of the flight of stairs they were ascending and stared hard at Obi-Wan after glancing warily at his comrades.

"We seem to have formed a bond. For just a moment, I heard her speak. Then I heard her scream."

"Padawan Kenobi," Once more, Sabé stepped forward, only this time her eyes were brimming with unshed tears. "You must find her."

"We will do all we can." Qui-Gon assured the young woman.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Queen Amidala's chambers had been sealed since her disappearance six hours ago. Qui-Gon was grateful. Because of that, he and Obi-Wan could more easily pick up on the life signatures of the palace personnel and eliminate them one by one.

"Do you sense it, Padawan?" The older Jedi asked, straining his senses.

Obi-Wan focused on narrowing his discernment in order to reveal any foreign presence inside the royal chambers, but his grasp upon the Living Force was not as advanced as his Master's. He could only detect the slightest residue of a stranger amongst the queen's acquaintances.

"Barely, Master."

"The same as I. Which could mean only one thing."

Obi-Wan's glance to his mentor confirmed the unspoken suspicion. Whoever had been here and kidnapped the queen was a Force user and had shielded their presence.

"Let's sweep the area for evidence."

Obi-Wan began his search at the dual balcony doors with its ceiling-high transparisteel frame. No sign of forced entry, and the balcony was clear as well. The only thing in the wide, stone space was a set of wrought durasteel chairs and a matching table. The backs of the chairs had a filigree design and matched the table, and Obi-Wan was curious as to his sudden interest in them.

Trusting his instincts, the Jedi Padawan moved toward the sturdy, black furniture, reached out and removed a tiny piece of cloth, which had obviously snagged on the corner of the table.

It was black in color and he was surprised he noticed it, but not nearly as surprised as to what happened when his fingers made contact with it.

Immediately, Obi-Wan's senses were altered. No longer could he see the aged stone of the Theed Palace, covered with golden-green lichen, nor hear the rumbling of the grand waterfall below him. Before his eyes was silvery metal such as what might be found inside a ship's cabin, and the rumble he heard was not that of water, but more like lightspeed engines.

The vision flashed before him for an instant and then was gone, but it was enough to disorient him to the point he felt himself falling.

When Obi-Wan became oriented once again, he was distraught to discover himself hanging from the ledge of the balcony, the distant tree line and waterfall far beneath his dangling feet, the back of his tunics bunched up in his Master's tight grip.

"Obi-Wan! Give me your hand!"

Now, fully conscious, the young man desperately reached up and grasped onto Qui-Gon's forearm, finding solid purchase with his booted toes lodged into the chinks of the rock walls. The older man hoisted his Padawan over the balustrade and fell with him onto the balcony floor.

"What happened?"

Obi-Wan shakily rose to his feet, offering his hand to help Qui-Gon up.

"I'm not sure. I found this small piece of material on the corner of the table."

The young man was surprised to still find the item in his grasp, but placed it onto his Master's open palm, resulting in a look of confused concern upon Qui-Gon's face.

"This must've come from Padme's gown."

Obi-Wan's explanation stalled as he pondered how easy it suddenly was to use her first name. He hadn't done that before. And along with the comfort and ease of the reference came a feeling of possessiveness and protectiveness, and he reached out and retrieved the torn piece of black shimmersilk, holding it tightly in his hand.

"When I touched this, I had a vision. I saw the inside of a space cruiser. I could hear the engines."

"You saw the future?"

Qui-Gon had been aware of Obi-Wan's Force talent of prescience since he was a youngling. Not sharing his Padawan's unique ability, he had often found it difficult to teach his apprentice to focus upon the present, and so, he had often delegated this area of training to Master Yoda. However, Master Yoda was not here.

"No. I don't think so." Obi-Wan answered, staring down into his hand as he re-entered the queen's suite. "I think … I think I was seeing through her eyes. Padme's eyes."

Obi-Wan's own stricken gaze moved up to beseech his Master.

"Is that possible?"

The advice Master Yoda had given to him before they had left Coruscant echoed in Qui-Gon's mind, as well as the insight that went along with it. Obi-Wan's bond would be exceptional, Yoda had said.

As a Jedi Master, he would not discredit this possibility and would keep an open mind. No one, not even Master Yoda, was aware of the capabilities of the Force. He would do what he could to help his Padawan find his own answers and balance, and although the timing seemed strange, Qui-Gon realized the best way to achieve that was through meditation.

"Come." He placed a comforting hand upon the young man's shoulder. "We will find out together."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The initial disorienting shock of Obi-Wan's senses attaching themselves to the bond was over, and now that he was settling into a meditative trance, supported by his Master, the young Jedi could begin to trace his connections to Padmé.

The mental link was established, but ever since her first frantic plea, it had been blocked somehow. No further communication had been exchanged.

The soul-transfer link which Obi-Wan had discovered upon touching the fabric from her gown now lay wide open in front of him, and he boldly advanced toward it, feeling his Master's approval sensed in the Force.

Qui-Gon would follow him, but only as an observer, a sort of mediator just in case something happened, which Obi-Wan couldn't handle. After all, Qui-Gon had been bonded to Tahl for over ten years.

However, his Master's bond was nothing like this.

/You're correct, Padawan. Nothing like this./

The thought echoed in the deeper baritone voice of his Master.

The bond he shared with Padmé had multiple facets and tendrils leading different directions, reaching out beyond Obi-Wan's awareness. However, he maintained his focus upon the channel he now followed, its passage wide and straight.

He could feel her presence here. Her warmth, tenderness, compassion and her love for life and goodness. Even though he had not witnessed those things himself, Obi-Wan experienced them now, and was amazed at what a truly wonderful woman Padmé Amidala was.

But then the link suddenly twisted, its edges became frayed and dark. Obi-Wan reached for Qui-Gon, however, it was too late. He fell, a mental distance of similar height which he had dangled from outside the queen's chambers, landing with a thud that knocked the physical breath out of him.

Gasping to recover, Obi-Wan searched about him in the dark. In the distance he could see a pale light shining through. It was hazy and difficult to discern from the murky shadows, but there seemed to be a figure there. However, like a holo that required adjusting, the picture was out of focus, and the words he heard were distorted.

/Obi-Wan? Is that you?/

The voice, no matter how garbled, was unmistakably Padmé's.

/Yes. I'm here. Can you find me?/

A tense moment of silence passed, during which Obi-Wan sensed the young woman's aggression and desperation.

/I can't! Something keeps pulling me back./

/Try, Padmé. Keep trying. Reach out to me. I won't let you go./

Obi-Wan waited again for what seemed like hours and the pale glow before him faded and brightened several times over. At one point, the young man despaired and once again sought out his Master, receiving a strong impression to wait.

His patience paid off when, minutes later, a single hand thrust through the dim halo of radiance and Obi-Wan quickly grabbed a hold of it, pulling the young woman into his arms.

/I've got you./ He assured her, amazed at the solidity of the trembling body in his arms.

This was a mental connection, was it not? Then how was he able to smell her perfume?

/Trust in the Force./ Obi-Wan heard along his training bond and decided to bask for a few seconds in her warmth, formulating the questions he needed to ask of her.

/Padmé? Who took you? Do you know where you are? What type of ship you're on?/

Obi-Wan waited, but no answers were coming. He felt the need to distance himself from her to repeat his questions, but when he tried, the young woman's grip around him tightened, and he could feel the moist heat of her open mouth upon his neck.

/Padmé./ He groaned, trying to stop her with a gentle shove.

/Please, Obi-Wan. I need this./

He needed it too. One of the requirements to complete the bond was a physical joining, which usually took place before the mental links were formed and telepathic ability established, but apparently not in their case.

Their bond was apparently unique, but not quite as strange as this entire situation.

His Master was present and they weren't even actually physically together, but his body obviously couldn't tell the difference. The bond flared with desire and the young man's libido responded, especially when Padmé's hand eased down over the swell of his erection.

/I need you. Let me do this./

Her plea, as well as her touch were silky smooth, and Obi-Wan found himself leaning forward as she stepped back, the separation as shocking as ice water thrown in his face.

Even as Obi-Wan warred with the necessity to discover her location, her found himself speechless as Padmé's hands reached up and began unfastening the bodice of her gown. Methodically, seductively, one button at a time, every release exposing beautifully pale skin. A clasp undone at her waist released the gown which cascaded to her knees, leaving her standing in an ivory camisole, tightly woven about her middle with lacing up the front, the white satiny stockings reaching mid thigh.

Obi-Wan was overcome with the desire to rush forward, plunder her mouth and finish what she had started, but the unexpected and unwelcome sight of another presence stunned the young man to immobility, as the darkness settled about his ankles, locking onto them like shackles.

Black leather-clad hands eased around Padmé's neck from behind, slowly making their way to the valley between her breasts.

/Do you like what you see, Jedi?/

The voice was male, rasping quietly in the darkness.

Appalled, Obi-Wan tore his eyes away from the caressing hands and to Padmé's face. He expected to see her fear or panic, but instead saw only pleasure. Her head lolled back to land upon the shoulders of the invisible body behind her, as one of the gloved hands drifted down below her belly. It was more than Obi-Wan could stand.

/No!/ He screamed out, drawing Padmé's head up and her eyes open. It was then that behind the sultry smile of pleasure and the lust-filled gaze that Obi-Wan could see she was not herself. Her pupils were widely dilated, her face flushed.

She'd been drugged.

/Let her go!/ The young Jedi demanded harshly, which resulted in an echo of soft, deep laughter.

/Not a chance. She's mine. I think it's time that **you** go!/

With a quick thrust of an outstretched hand, Padmé's captor hurled the darkness toward Obi-Wan, which hit him like a wave, sending him careening wildly along the bond and knocking him backward onto the floor of the Queen's bedroom.

He blinked rapidly to regain his coherence and then slowly sat up, noticing Qui-Gon do the same.

"A Dark Force user." His master rumbled.

"A Sith?"

"No one else could possess such power."

It was difficult to fathom. The Sith had been extinct since the Dark Wars. Obi-Wan had only heard about them in history class.

Now, he had come face to face with one.

And it had Padmé.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

Cool and sleek, shining silver in his palm. Its metallic casing is reminiscent of the hilt of his weapon – both offering security and opportunity to get what he wants.

But is this truly what he desires?

A fierce gaze focuses upon the hypodermic syringe he's holding before a crushing grip shatters the plasteel casing, sending its contents evaporating into the atmosphere like a mist.

The drug had served its purpose. It had made her capture less complicated and had kept her compliant, especially during those vital moments when she struggled to seek help.

He should've known she would be bonded to another. She was too unique not to be. But to some weak-minded Jedi? She deserved so much more, and he was going to make sure she received it.

The Sith Lord, known as Darth Maul strode to the rear of his ship, the Infiltrator, as it hurtled through space set on autopilot. He tossed the remnants of the hypodermic into a disposal and stood over his prisoner, immediately changing his thoughts.

He didn't like to think of her that way. He wasn't her captor. He was her savior. She just didn't know it yet. But she would. He would make sure she did. No matter how long it took. How deep into space they had to go. The deeper, the better in fact.

His Master's arm was long, his influence felt even in the wild regions.

Once Sidious discovered his apprentice's betrayal, there would be nowhere to hide. They had to stay on the move, make occasional stops for supplies only, but never stay in one place too long.

Perhaps, if he could stay alive long enough, he could prove to her that he wasn't a monster, and that this bond she possessed was beneath her.

She could be much more. More powerful than she had ever dreamed of. She could rule this Galaxy, and he would help her. Protect her.

She could kill his Master. He would teach her how. The man deserved to die.

His Master wasn't the omniscient being he claimed to be, who Maul once thought he was.

He had been wrong. He had been wrong about her.

Eyes shaded red and yellow, the hideous blood-hue of Dark Force influence raked over the unconscious form lying comfortably on a sleep couch – the only one on board.

Although fully clothed, he had placed a blanket over her for additional warmth. Until she was ready, he had to keep her comfortable and safe. He knew how cold deep space could be.

His eyes continued to travel up to her face and even in slumber, he recognized her determination and strength.

This was no weak human girl, frail or frightened, immature or naïve as Sidious had predicted.

She was a warrior. Strong-willed, brave, and beautiful.

The final admission startled the Zabrak and he once again argued inwardly with his motivations.

He had saved her from certain death, ignoring his duty, his mission. He had saved her for a more glorious future. The fact she was quite handsome had very little to do with it, even though, when he watched her from her balcony that evening, it was the first thing he actually had noticed, and the final straw that crippled the proverbial bantha, convincing him that his Master had failed.

Maul couldn't follow someone who made mistakes.

Yes. She would be a great leader and someone he could serve and worship for as long as he lived.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

Icy fingers trailed down her spine, sending a shiver through her body. The caressing digits slowly retraced their path, circling about her shoulders to reach around and grasp her chin, urging her face to turn.

The hope that the delicate touch belonged to Obi-Wan was fleeting. The fingers were frightening, too foreign.

Her scream was strangled to silence by a firm grip around her throat as the face before her was revealed. A hideous, painted face bearing a sneer, displaying a row of jagged, metallic teeth, foul breath falling upon her skin.

Padme awoke with a start, the echoes of her shout reverberating in the stale air about her. It took a moment for the young woman to regain her senses, reeling from a pounding discomfort at the base of her skull. Squinting her eyes in response to the pain, Padme struggled to shake the after-effects of the nightmare and try to remember what had happened.

Had she and Sabe gone out? Had she drank too much?

Eyes still closed, her fingers rubbed the tense muscles of her neck, trying to alleviate some of the ache.

She didn't think they went out, but the past evening was a bit of a blur.

No, she decided after a moment of focus and self-massage, they had stayed in the palace. The last thing she remembered was getting dressed for bed and then turning down the covers.

Following the remembrance, her trembling hand clutched the scratchy wool of the blanket which now covered her body, its unfamiliar texture and scent forcing Padme to face a terrifying reality. There had been a noise out on the balcony, and she had gone out to investigate it.

A gasp flew from the young woman's mouth as she scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping on a silver tray on the floor next to her bed.

Frightened and confused, Padme surveyed the windowless room, its dull, gray walls hidden mostly in shadow. One sleep couch, a metal table, and two doors were all that were discernible in the dim white light above her head. Padme ran her hand along the nearby wall in search of the glowlight controls, slowly inching her way across the floor until movement in the shadowy corner near one of the doors caused her to jump back in surprise.

Quickly positioning herself against the back wall, Padme did what she had always done ever since she discovered she had the talent. She blocked her fear and anxiety and stool tall, proud, and brave. The power to accomplish this seemingly impossible task came to her from somewhere inside.

As a child, her father had forbidden her to use the power, worried that others would discover it and exploit it, putting herself and her family in danger.

Secretly, Padme had entertained her friends with simple tricks of elevation and levitation, but it hadn't been until she gained the position of Queen of Naboo that her talents had come in particularly handy, especially in light of the Trade Federation's attempt to take over her planet.

"Who's there?"

A sharp intake of breath disguised another gasp that tried to escape as a dark-robed being materialized out of the darkness and stepped forward. The facial features not concealed by his drawn hood revealed a complex array of decorations. Red and black markings covered him, but it was the eyes which slowly swept over her form that caused Padme the most trepidation. Like glowing embers in a smoldering fire, their yellow centers bled into a deep red outline.

As a Galactic Relief Committee member, Padme had visited numerous systems as a youth, but never had she seen anything like this.

Amazed that her shaking limbs were supporting her body, and that she could form words, Padme gathered her courage to speak.

"Who are you, and what do you want?" She demanded in a firm tone.

However, the being before her showed very little response, continuing to stare at her in total silence and immobility. Several uncomfortable moments later, he eased forward, causing Padme to step backward until her back bumped against the unyielding wall.

With each slow forward movement, her heart rate sped up just a little, and when he bent over to retrieve the metal tray from the floor, Padme flinched, recovering quickly before he noticed.

Not saying a word, the tatooed being set the offering of nourishment upon the sleep couch and turned to leave.

Padme stood deathly still several seconds after the door to her room eased closed with a whoosh, and once assured her captor wasn't coming back, she slid down to the floor and wept.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**

The Nubian cruiser shot out of Naboo's orbit, but its navigational direction was not set and its pilot hesitated at the controls.

There was no point in calculating hyperspeed when they had no clear destination.

Obi-Wan had simply told his Master he needed to go "out there." He was responding to what he felt was a tug on his connection to the Queen that was pulling him into space. The young man was thankful Qui-Gon had enough confidence in him to allow his student to make the decisions, but now that they were rapidly leaving Naboo behind and heading nowhere in particular, the Jedi Padawan's own confidence was beginning to wane.

Not only was Obi-Wan not sure where they were going, he wasn't sure of Padme's situation. Since being tossed out of her presence by the power, which held her, Obi-Wan had been unable to contact her again. Apparently, the Dark Force surrounding her was causing an interference with their bond, and any further attempt had met a resolute barrier, unlike trying to break through a durasteel wall.

Not since Obi-Wan had been a first-year initiate had he felt so lost.

"Try not to worry, Padawan."

Qui-Gon's words attempted to soothe, although the young man could feel the tension building along his neck and behind his eyes, and he rubbed the bridge of his nose in seek of comfort.

"I'm sure the Queen will be all right. She's quite resourceful." His Master continued and Obi-Wan moved his guilt-ridden gaze out the forward viewport.

"Obi-Wan? What is it?"

"It's…" The young man began, finding it difficult to share his thoughts with his Master. However, one look into Qui-Gon's concerned blue eyes and Obi-Wan realized he had to share his feelings, no matter how repulsive they seemed.

"It's not that I'm not concerned for Padme, I am."

"But…" Qui-Gon prompted after a long pause.

"But I'm afraid my motives are also rather selfish. If I find her, I get to be a Jedi. If I don't, it's all over. What kind of Jedi am I going to be if all I care about is myself? My own dreams and desires? Not a very good one, I can tell you, and not the kind of lifemate Padme deserves." Ashamed, Obi-Wan turned away his face, but after a moment, surprised when Qui-Gon hadn't responded, he moved his gaze back to his Master, appalled to find the older man smiling. Confusion then took over as Qui-Gon patted him on the knee and sat opposite in the co-pilot's seat.

"Your concern reveals your generosity, Padawan, not egocentricity. You care about her. You just admitted it."

"As I would any being under duress, Master. I don't even know her." Obi-Wan admitted quietly.

"You will. You will love her and she will love you. Or else the Force wouldn't have brought you together."

Was it really that simple? Obi-Wan hoped it was, but even so, this bond was not what he had dreamed of. What he had expected.

Most Jedi spent their entire lives with their potential mates. By the time they bonded, they were at least acquaintances. Friends even. Like his Master and Knight Tahl, who had grown up in the Temple together.

Qui-Gon was a private man, but Obi-Wan could see how much he loved his bondmate. He could see it in the way he looked at her, and the way their touch lingered when they thought Obi-Wan wasn't watching.

The young man had hoped his bond would be the same, but how could it be? He had never met Padme before this mission, and now she was under the influence of a Sith.

The Jedi Padawan shook off the feeling of foreboding and focused on putting his trust in his Master and the Force as he had struggled to do most of his life. Often he failed, but more often, he succeeded.

He truly hoped this mission would be successful. In every way. Which was why he was going to do his best to share his Master's optimism.

As a response, Obi-Wan shared a small grin with the older man.

"What do we do now?"

"With the abductor blocking your access to the bond, there's very little we can do." Qui-Gon answered, sharing Obi-Wan's view of the passing stars.

"So, the next move is hers."

"I'm afraid so, Padawan."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

**Chapter Seventeen**

The ache of an empty stomach lured Padmé away from the back wall of the tiny, dark cabin. She was unsure how much time had passed since the creature had taken her away from her home, but her insides were telling her she had missed at least a few meals.

Survival being foremost in the young ruler's mind, Padmé approached the shimmering steel tray that had been placed upon the sleep couch. Removal of the lid revealed a section of coarse, dark bread and a cup of steaming brown broth. The young woman hesitated only a moment before taking a bite of the meal, quickly deciding if he had wanted to kill her, she would be dead by now.

The broth was filling if not bland, but it satisfied her hunger, and she soon replaced the empty bowl back upon the tray.

As far as she could tell, he didn't mean to harm her, and her body did not feel as if it had been violated while she slept. Then why was she here? Was he expecting to ransom her? If so, then he was in for a surprise. Nabooan's did not make bargains with criminals. Perhaps, it would be wise to inform him of this. At least then, she could force his hand and maybe discover his motive.

Bravely, the young woman approached the exit to call out for him, surprised to find her proximity caused the door to open automatically.

Apparently, she wasn't a prisoner after all.

Confusion rising, Padmé crept down the dimly-lit corridor, passing a small galley and then a storage facility. She paused at its doorway, noticing the variety of what appeared to be probe droids, although none like she had seen before. However, what caught her attention was the travel case bearing the Royal Naboo insignia.

Padmé activated its opening mechanism, astonished to discover inside the compartments were several of her gowns as well as the majority of her private amenities. Her hairbrush, makeup, and hair accessories were all neatly tucked away.

He had taken the time to pack her things?

Growing more suspicious as well as nervous, Padmé left the area and made her way toward the cockpit, where she hoped to find her kidnapper.

With each step, her heart rate increased, until she caught sight of his distant form in the pilot's seat, and her heart pounded unmercifully in her chest.

Having drawn his hood back for the first time, Padmé noticed a series of vestigial horns protruding from his skull.

So, he was a Zabrak from Iridonia. She didn't know much about them except they were a race of warriors with a single-minded determination.

This one seemed no different, although he was much more docile than she had believed the Iridonians to be.

His appearance, however, was not pleasant, and fed her growing fear.

Before confronting him, however, she must don her mask of courage and draw upon what she had always called her "inner strength."

In doing so, she apparently caught the Zabrak's attention, who spun round in his seat facing her, a stony resolve set firmly in his jaw, keen intelligence reflected in his yellow-red eyes.

A deep breath. "I wish to know where we're going and why you've taken me from my home."

A tilt of his head was his only reply.

"Do you understand? Can you speak?"

"Yes, I speak."

His voice was unexpected. A rich, soft baritone she surprisingly found to be quite soothing. Most unexpected.

"I would like to know where you're taking me." Padmé repeated.

"You do not need to know this."

Another deep breath. Focus upon her inner calm.

"Did someone hire you?"

"No."

"Then why? Why did you take me? Why do you have my clothing and my personal things?"

"It's too soon to reveal this information. You require rest."

She required answers, but it was obvious she wasn't to get any. At least not now, Padmé realized, observing the Zabrak turn his back once more.

He had spoken more than she thought he would actually, but how far should she push him? He was obviously a dangerous being.

The young woman solidified her defenses and eased her way forward until she was seated next to her captor, lowering herself onto the hard plasteel of the copilot's seat.

A quick glance revealed no surprise on his tattoo-riddled face, and no hint of disapproval.

Maybe he meant her no harm after all, but still, she deserved her freedom, and Padmé would have it the first opportunity which arose.

Her chance of escape came sooner than the young woman had hoped, when two cycles later, the Zabrak appeared in the doorway of her cabin.

"We'll be stopping for parts. You will stay on board."

He had been relatively quiet thus far, caring for her needs and answering only her simplest questions. His tattoos were a rite of passage, symbols of his dedication and training, although he had not been very specific about them. He had no name but one which was given to him and refused to now use. She decided to call him Zabrak as she knew no other.

He had treated her with kindness and respect if not reservation, and in return, Padmé had worked diligently to earn his trust. If there was one thing she had leaned during her term in office, it was to keep one's allies close, but one's enemies closer.

No matter how friendly this Zabrak seemed, he had taken her against her will. He was her enemy.

"I want to go with you."

The yellow eyes opened fractionally wider. "You should stay where you'll be safe."

"I'd feel safer with you."

As was his habit when confronted, the Zabrak tilted his head. "There will be a day you no longer require my protection, your Highness. Come."

Her captor's words were troubling and sat heavily upon Padmé's mind, but his earlier warning blared its justification as she exited the ship.

She wasn't sure where they were, but her guess would be somewhere in the Unknown Regions, on a pirate world such as Rydan or Kelstar. It was hard to say since the beings she saw shuffling about consisted of several different species, but they all had one thing in common: Survival, by any means possible. It was evident by the blasters on their hips, the vibroshivs strapped to their thighs, and the scowls and scars on their faces. However, as threatening as they appeared, the crowd cleared a path for the Zabrak, sparing her only a rare glance.

Her captor led them to a local dingy supply warehouse and Padmé remained close to his side, occasionally brushing up against the dark cloth of his cloak. Her supposed fear and desire for his protection merely added to her ruse. What she was about to do was probably the last thing he expected.

As the Zabrak haggled over the cost of a new motivator coil for his ship, Padmé eased away from him, gathered her strength, and fled.

She knew it was the Force which gave her the ability she was now using, although she did not refer to it as such. In her inner circle of family and close friends, they had referred to it as her "gift." And although it was ever-present, lying dormant just beneath her awareness, Padmé hadn't needed to use it in a long while, and found her body unaccustomed to the strain, growing weary from extended use of enhanced speed, and unsure exactly where she was going.

Her breathing become rapid and a pain radiated up from her side. Padmé stopped to catch her breath and then began to walk quickly along the dark, littered streets of an unknown city. She could hear the roll of distant thunder, a youngling's cry, and the accompanying shrill shriek of a female drifting down from the crumbling towers.

She drew the hood of her rich, velvety cloak about her face, but realized her attempt at disguise was in vain. The inhabitants of this world were simply dressed in plain tunics of dark colors. The bright purple gown which she wore stood out like a neon sign.

Padmé was beginning to think leaving the Zabrak's protective custody was a mistake. And when she realized she was being followed by a quartet of haggard-looking locals whose eyes raked over her hungrily, her previous suspicion was confirmed.

Ignoring her muscles' complaints, Padmé honed her abilities and turned to run once more, only to find her path blocked by a pair of beings larger and more hazardous appearing than the others.

Large fingers bit into the soft skin of her arms as foreign words carried upon rancid breath were growled into her face.

There was no move made to carry her away, to hide their hideous actions. What they were about to do, they were going to do in the middle of the street, with the gathering crowd obviously looking forward to the entertainment.

Two more males approached to grab onto her legs, one of them howling in surprise as he received a boot slamming against his snout.

Terror clouded Padmé's reasoning, as the reality of what was about to happen to her began to sink in.

This couldn't be happening! She was saving herself. Saving herself for her soulmate.

For Obi-Wan.

The surprising thought filled her mind, along with the young man's bright eyes and radiant smile. She hadn't thought of him since he and his Master had left Naboo, but his image eased her panic, and as numerous hands tore at her gown and roughly probed the supple skin revealed, it was easy to imagine they were Obi-Wan's hands, although his touch was gentle and loving.

"Obi-Wan." Padmé sighed into her mind, bringing his face more into focus, his aura closing in about her, immediately calming her.

He seemed so real. Was he really here? How could he be?

Those were his eyes sparkling just above her, his mouth quirking up into a wry grin, and it was his voice she heard, although when he spoke her name, it was in a way she hadn't expected.

"Padmé!"

He was frightened and she couldn't understand why. She must comfort him.

"Everything's going to be okay, Obi-Wan." She reassured him. But the face she lifted her hands to was not the same, and the eyes looking down upon her were different, although just as gentle.

Obi-Wan had left her, but she was not alone. The presence with her was soothing as well, filling her mind and easing her fear. She found comfort in it, along with the knowledge it had begun to rain.

She had always enjoyed the spring showers on Naboo.

Padmé relaxed as she felt the warm droplets landing upon her skin and gently eased into the comforting embrace of sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**

As a Jedi, Qui-Gon Jinn's faith was in the Force. As a Jedi Master, his faith was also in his Padawan. In this particular instance, however, Obi-Wan seemed a bit…lost. And although Qui-Gon believed the Force guided him, he had never been one to sit idly by waiting for something to happen. After all, the Force helps those who are proactive.

His suggestion was to visit the planet Bothawui. Its inhabitants, the Bothans, were a technologically advanced race, known for their investigative and espionage skills. No ship passed through the Mid Rim without the Bothans knowing every detail about the craft and its passengers.

However, as helpful as they may be, there were some risks involved in contacting them without an invitation. The Bothans weren't enemies of the Republic, but they weren't exactly friends of them either. They were an independent race, intelligent and fierce.

"Maintain eye contact at all times, Padawan." Qui-Gon warned once more as he and his apprentice left their vessel and stepped forth into a thriving metropolis, similar in appearance to Galactic City.

Air cars whizzed overhead as the Jedi searched out a public transport to take them to the Hall of Regents where they hoped to meet with Polo Se'Lab, the current Bothan leader.

Qui-Gon was about to raise a hand to flag a transport down when he noticed the approach of three males, all his size or slightly taller, but dressed in rather amusing attire of colorful vests and billowing pants. The expressions on their faces, however, were not comical in the least.

"I am.." The Jedi Master began in way of introduction as soon as the trio drew close, only to be cut short by a snarling interruption.

"You will follow me, Qui-Gon Jinn. His Eminence is expecting you."

Obi-Wan shot his Master a nervous glance, but only after their escort turned away.

When Qui-Gon had insisted they come to Bothawui, Obi-Wan had performed a quick study of the Bothan society. They held strictly to their Code of Ethics and Behavior, and were not fond of strangers or uninvited guests. A highly suspicious race, they distrusted anyone outside of their world, and as a result, had established a complicated system of monitoring any activity in or around their planet. The young man hoped they would have information, which would lead them to Padmé.

A short flight carried he and Qui-Gon to a towering spire, which dwarfed the neighboring buildings. The foyer and turbolifts were all immaculately pristine if not a bit gawdy, lined with mirrors and floored with bright red carpeting.

Exiting the lift, they were led to an antechamber lined with potted plants bearing large green palms, and just after a few minutes were brought inside an equally bright room, filled with sunshine streaming in from a number of floor-to-ceiling windows. A circular table made from some type of green stone stood between the Jedi and several of Bothawui's highest officials, the largest of which stood upon their entrance.

Obi-Wan immediately focused his attention past the short muzzle and prominent fangs, to look into the small, beady, dark eyes. It was a grave insult not to do so.

The Bothan leader did seem irritated, but not angry. Perhaps they would be able to negotiate with him after all, Obi-Wan thought. However, once again Qui-Gon's introduction was cut short by a rumbling reply.

"I know who you are, but I do not know why you are here. Speak quickly, though I doubt I have the information you seek."

As his Master explained their situation, Obi-Wan maintained his focus and his silence, although his mind began to wander. Much to his surprise, he found his eyesight suddenly clouded and images of dark, littered streets flashed before him. The vision was blurred at first, but then cleared, and he realized he was running.

His heart pounded in his chest and fear rippled through his mind. Escape was his motivation, but uncertainty darkened any sense of hope.

Out of breath, he stopped, surveying his surroundings.

A city near complete destruction with crumbling buildings, dismal lighting, and filthy streets lay before him. He could even pick up the overwhelming stench of rotten garbage that piled up against the curb. He cupped a hand to his nose to ward off the smell just as three beings lumbered into view. They were of a variety of species, but they all bore the same look: Hunger. And not for food.

With no weapon on his person, and despite the cramp developing in his side, he knew he had to get away, only to turn and find his path blocked by two more equally disgusting beings.

Fingers pinched painfully into his arms and he wanted to fight, but found himself drifting away. He was growing alarmed until a single voice cried out and brought him back, although this time, his viewpoint had changed, and the fear and horror of the vision multiplied tenfold.

It had been Padmé's voice he had heard, and Padmé's body he was now witnessing being attacked by a group of thugs.

Obi-Wan hadn't realized he had screamed her name until he heard the echo of his own voice, panicked to hear the desperation, which shook it. It was then that Padmé spoke, surprisingly calm and tender, promising everything was going to be okay.

Like hell it was! She was about to be raped before his very eyes! He had to do something!

Just as the Jedi Padawan gathered his wits and felt the Force buoy him, another presence entered his awareness, along with a red glow emanating from a double-edged 'saber, which whipped through the air, incapacitating two of those who were holding Padmé still.

A swirl of a dark cloak obstructed his view, but Obi-Wan heard the loud crack of bones breaking, which was followed by a spattering of blood onto his tunics.

Padmé's rescuer then turned on him and for the first time, Obi-Wan got a good look at his face. Features comprised of fire and shadow, eyes blazing and bearing down upon him, Obi-Wan was transfixed where he stood, until a gloved hand swept out and sent him reeling once more away from his bonded.

Obi-Wan awoke with a start, finding himself lying flat upon his back, staring up at a ridiculously bright green ceiling.

He was about to call out to his Master when he noticed upon opening his mouth that his jaw ached terribly.

Had the Sith in his vision made physical contact with him? If so, would it be possible to hurt him as well? Amazing. He had to inform his Master!

Obi-Wan found Qui-Gon in the common room of their somewhat luxurious accommodations, his feet sinking into the deep, plush, shocking-pink carpeting as he joined him there.

"Ah, you're awake." The older man said, putting aside an ornately carved trinket he had been studying.

"Master, I had another vision. I think I made actual contact with the kidnapper! When he threw me out of the bond this time, his fist must have connected with my jaw." Obi-Wan explained excitedly, while Qui-Gon listened in his usual serene manner.

"No, he didn't." The Jedi Master replied calmly.

"He most certainly did!" Obi-Wan objected, rubbing his jaw. "I have the injury to prove it!"

"Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon paused, placing a large hand upon his apprentices' shoulder. "The Sith didn't hit you. I did."

Obi-Wan's enthusiasm crumbled, along with his features. "Wha…what?"

"Your focus upon Se'Lab faltered and it caused quite an uproar. I believe the penalty for such an offense is beheading. I did what I needed to do."

"You hit me?" Obi-Wan asked incredulously.

"Se'Lab was quite impressed with my, let's see, how did he put it?" The older man paused, scrubbing his beard. "Oh yes. 'My ability to put my servant in his place.' We've been invited to dine with him."

The Jedi Padawan continued staring at his mentor. If he didn't know Qui-Gon better, he'd think the man was serious, but behind that stoic composure, his Master's blue eyes twinkled. .

Obi-Wan huffed out a laugh and continued to delicately rub his jaw.

"I'm afraid the Bothans had no news for us. Try not to look so disappointed Obi-Wan. My plan may not have worked to our advantage, but as of today, I believe the Republic has a new ally."

"Hm." Obi-Wan replied as he felt his jawbone pop back into place. For some reason, he couldn't quite share in his Master's enthusiasm.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**

The scent of a passing storm on Naboo was one of Padmé's favorite things, and it was rare that she could take the opportunity to idly enjoy it.

Responsibility pressing, duty calling, the Queen of Naboo resolved to open her eyes and return to the palace, stunned to discover where she lay was not the open, green plains of Theed, but inside a dark and dismal ship's cabin. She was a prisoner and had been attacked trying to escape from her captor.

Reality suffocated the young woman as panic restricted her airways, forcing Padmé to the 'fresher, where she splashed cool water onto her face.

The action retrieved the memory of her vision. It had seemed so real. The sound of water, the smell of the rain-soaked soil, the feeling of warm moisture spattering across her face.

But it wasn't real.

What was happening?

Eyes previously squeezed shut were open to the horror of water tinged red disappearing down the sink's drain. A study of her hands revealed similar stains coloring her skin.

Padmé spun round in shock, catching her reflection in the shining silver walls of the 'fresher, revealing what had fallen across her face was not rain but blood.

She remembered why, and then she screamed.

Trembling hands gripped the tap controls and then grabbed a rough cloth. Lower arms and face were rubbed nearly raw, but it wasn't enough. Soon, clothing was torn and discarded, and the cleansing continued, the white cloth in her hand now dyed pink. Padmé's actions were frantic as she attempted to rid herself of the evidence of the filthy hands upon her skin, the dried saliva that had dripped across her bare breasts.

And the blood. The blood of her attackers. It was everywhere and it wouldn't come off.

She couldn't get it off!

When the Zabrak discovered Padmé, she was naked, shivering, and crouching in the corner of the dark, cold 'fresher, her skin irritated and pink from scrubbing.

She didn't recoil from the gloved hands which lifted her up and wrapped a blanket about her, which gave her hot tea to drink and then tucked her into bed.

She barely noticed the tatooed being as he moved about the two rooms, picking up her shredded clothing. She was numb and confused, horrified, and cold.

The fingers brushing gingerly through her damp hair helped to calm her some, but the command to sleep landed heavily upon her face, drawing Padmé's eyes closed once again, and she gave in to it, drifting back into momentary peaceful oblivion.

Some time later, the young woman awoke to the sound of rustling cloth and the swishing of the cabin door. The Zabrak was no longer in the room, but he had been here. On the sleep couch next to her was one of her gowns, and she slipped into it quickly.

Just as the last of the numerous snaps on the bodice were fastened, Padmé heard a soft rap upon the door.

She didn't want to see him, but needed some answers. Maybe he would give them to her. He wasn't the most talkative being she had ever encountered, but he had been kind and he had saved her life. That fact, Padmé could not deny.

"Come in."

He entered quietly, gracefully bearing a tray which held the assortment of her cosmetics.

"What's happening to me?"

It was the first of many questions which filled Padmé's mind. Although she hated revealing her vulnerability, she simply had to know. It seemed in the face of adversity, her subconscious was taking over and rendering her completely helpless.

To her disappointment, the Zabrak didn't answer, motioning for her to sit upon the sleep couch, while he pulled a metal stool into the room from the hall.

Padmé did as she was requested, and now sat directly across from her kidnapper, bravely exchanging his piercing gaze.

His voice was low and gentle when he finally spoke, one glove peeled away from his hand before a sharply-taloned finger dipper into the creamy white foundation of her royal disguise.

"This outer shell you bear," he began, covering up the rosy tint of Padmé's skin with the pale cream, "is more than a disguise to hide behind. It is your armor. I know. I have watched you. This face, these coverings enhance your being. Your belief in yourself and your abilities. This face you see before you reveals the milestones of my training, of my life. Each pattern indicates a particular level of achievement. I bear them proudly, though some may find them revolting."

Padmé sat silently as the Zabrak worked to cover her face. His strokes were soft and gentle, his voice calm and deep.

He was so close. He was touching her. It was all so strange. Her heart should be racing with nervousness and fear, and yet it was not. She found herself intrigued with what he was saying and listened intently.

"Your strength and power comes from within." A reddened fingertip dotted each cheek. "Balance and symmetry. I know you carry these marks according to the tradition of your people, but you do not feel them in your heart. You are confused."

"Why?" Padmé uttered softly as the Zabrak's hand left her face in search of more red paint.

"Inside yourself is the answer you seek. A dangerous distraction. Formed by the very source which gives you power. You did not ask for it. You do not need it, and before this moment, you were unaware of its presence even though it is endangering your life."

As her lips were painted a deep red, the bottom one with a single stripe, Padmé searched her heart. True, she was deeply confused, but how did he know this? And what was this distraction he spoke of?

"I see the questions in your eyes. It is not yet time for you to receive all your answers, but I will tell you this: As long as you carry this bond inside you, your destiny cannot be fulfilled."

"Is that why you kidnapped me? To help me find my destiny?" Padmé replied half-jokingly, although the Zabrak's face remained impassive and serene.

"Partly, yes."

The bottles and tubes were closed and placed back upon the tray, and then the Zabrak stood, staring down at her as if he were surveying his handiwork, although Padmé felt his gaze much deeper than the surface of her skin.

"That's better." A slight smile eased across his face, but was quickly replaced by a scowl. "Know this, my snow-white queen. For now, you belong to me, and I will share you with no other. Someday though, you will leave me behind and stand on your own. It is my duty to make sure you are able to do so without the interference of the Jedi."

Mouth gaping in shock, her pulse rate increasing, Padmé watched the Zabrak leave, the door swishing shut before she muttered the words which gave her the hope she had previously denied herself.

"Obi-Wan."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**

"Tell me more about this vision."

As soon as Obi-Wan stepped out of the greenstone encased shower, his Master stepped into the 'fresher. The warm water had done wonders to relieve the tenseness he felt in his shoulders, but it had done very little to ease the worry in his mind. Perhaps reliving the event with his Master would help.

"It was horrifying, Master." Obi-Wan began as he scrubbed his short hair dry. "I was running until I couldn't any more. My side hurt and I had cramps in my legs. I was so tired, but there were these three beings coming up behind me. I was so frightened. I knew I was in trouble, but I couldn't get away from them. I tried. I struggled, but then there were more grabbing me and it hurt. They were tearing at my clothing. Suddenly, the Sith entered and…"

"Stop."

Qui-Gon's command surprised him, but it shouldn't have. Obi-Wan tossed the thick, soft towel down to the floor out of frustration and picked up his pants.

"I'm sorry. I sound like an initiate."

"Put aside your feelings, Padawan and try again."

Obi-Wan took a deep breath and proceeded to dress. This was a lesson he learned years ago, when he first became Qui-Gon Jinn's Padawan. However, he was finding, much to his concern, when it came to the Queen of Naboo, his emotions were raw and quite distracting.

"There were metallic structures and muddy, gray stone streets riddled with holes. Some of the buildings were literally rusting and falling in on themselves. No active sanitation system as I could tell. There was garbage all along the streets and on the walkways. There were mechanical parts, wiring, oil, and humanoid bones amongst the litter. The aroma was quite rank, Master."

"What about the sky?"

Obi-Wan concentrated on his experience. He had been so focused and appalled at what was around him, he could barely recall looking up. "I believe it had a greenish tint to it. Pollution?"

"Go ahead." Qui-Gon prompted.

"I ran past two cantinas. One was open and called The Station, and the other was boarded up. The sign had been covered with graffiti. I kept running. There was a brawl down one alley and some type of gambling game being played in another. When I grew too tired to run any more, I crept down a space between two gray durasteel structures. Two windows approximately two meters wide along the walls were broken, revealing several cots, blankets, and drug paraphernalia on the floor inside. That's when I heard the three beings behind me. One was Miralukan and wore a black visor. The other two were Ryn. I'm afraid their clothing wasn't that significant and bore no insignia to give away their occupation. Short, dark boots, brown pants. Two wore vests and one had on a brown bantha-hide coat. Maybe black. They each had blasters: One customized BlasTech DL-44, and two Mausers. I counted one vibro-shiv, and the taller Ryn had a vibro-axe strapped to his back."

"Very good, Padawan."

"Do you know the place?"

"I believe that's Kelstar. After years of civil war, the planet's government fled and martial law was in effect until the citizens overthrew the military. Years later, the surviving population discovered a source of crystalline below ground and now manufacture it for use in glitterstim. The resulting green gas is what you saw in the sky. There is currently no law enforcement of any type there. It's basically a hideout for those who do not wish to be found."

"Sounds like a fun place."

"It's not a place for a young queen to be, I can assure you of that." Qui-Gon replied, frowning at his own thoughtlessness while he placed a comforting hand upon his apprentice's shoulder.

"Try not to worry Obi-Wan. Padmé Amidala is a strong young woman. I'm sure she'll find a way to survive, and besides, we now have a destination."

"What about dinner?" The Padawan asked as he began to gather he and his Master's belongings.

"I suppose we shall have to decline the invitation." Qui-Gon replied, grabbing his cloak.

Obi-Wan spun as he strapped on his utility belt, a playful smirk revealed on his face. "As long as you're the one who tells them."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

**Chapter Twenty-One**

The sleek, silver starship streaked past the nearby blue-green planet, its pilot having previously set his course for the much smaller mass orbiting it.

It was his plan all along to double back. Naboo would be the last place his Master would expect to find him. Or the Jedi to find the Queen.

He couldn't risk keeping her on her home planet, though, and opted for the second-best thing: One of its three moons.

Rori was still underdeveloped, populated by gungans and other native creatures. The lush planet would provide shelter and sustenance. He knew for a fact that one of its mining facilities stood vacant. Ever since his Master's increased interest in the spice mines being developed on Rori, the production rate had doubled, requiring an upgrade to a much grander manufacturing and mining station. The smaller facility had been abandoned and would be an adequate place to stay and train.

* * *

When Padmé stepped off the ramp and her booted feet sunk into fresh, green earth, the young woman was immediately struck with homesickness. They had been traveling for at least a ten-day, making a single stop for supplies along the way, during which time Padmé was instructed to stay inside her cabin.

She had done so without argument, noting with despair that the door had been locked.

Apparently, she had lost the Zabrak's trust. In order to manage an escape, she had to gain it back. But how?

She had occupied her time on board with resolved determination, finding her ruminations all leading back to the same conclusion.

The last words he had spoken still haunted her. .."you belong to me…"

He obviously wanted her, and although he hadn't touched her physically, he had said he wouldn't share her. The meaning of that statement was clear, although she was unsure of what he meant by "interference of the Jedi."

Other than a few strange dreams concerning Obi-Wan Kenobi, she hadn't had contact with him. Was he even searching for her?

She wasn't sure. What she was sure of was that she had to get away. She had to have her freedom back.

Following her captor through the thick forest, Padmé took every opportunity to scan the horizon through any gap in the foliage, searching for a nearby civilization which may offer her assistance.

After coming to a cleared area, which overlooked what appeared to be a mining pit, she noticed a cluster of domed, bubble-like structures along the east ridge of the mines, her feet sliding to a stop in the gravel when she recognized the construction.

Only one species she knew took advantage of that type of architecture. Gungans.

Padmé gasped when a quick spin revealed a view of a sinking blue and green orb along the western hemisphere and realization pounded in her chest.

He had taken her to Rori, one of Naboo's moons, where the gungans had established several spice mines. The village she could see in the distance was obviously Narmele. If she could make it there, surely the Rorgungans, which populated it would help her, contact her family, or maybe even Governor Bibble.

Quickly, Padmé regained her footing and caught up with the Zabrak, following him up a rocky slope toward a durasteel structure which apparently had not been maintained in a long while. Its doorway was stuck open and vines had crept their way up the building's outer walls.

She squinted her eyes to the sudden change in light inside and following the adjustment, noticed a large open space. In the corner was a stack of machinery and disabled droids. Some mining equipment rusted away along one wall, and up above in the durasteel beams, she could hear the scurrying of various animals, seeking protection from the intruders.

It was in the center of this space the Zabrak led her, dropping his carry-all onto the dark gray, duracrete floor.

"Get undressed."

The command caught her off guard, but she had been expecting it. Sooner or later. This was the moment she knew was coming and the one she was dreading, even though this had been her decision back on board the ship -- to regain his trust by offering herself to him freely. However, she didn't expect to be demanded to do so, especially so soon.

Disguising her shock, the young woman worked slowly to unclasp the top eyehooks of her gown, maintaining eye contact all the while. The luxurious red velvet was allowed to slip free from her shoulders, followed by the thin white slip of satin which attached to her chemise underneath, ultimately exposing her naked bosom to his gaze.

Padmé watched him closely and to her surprise, she saw no change in his demeanor. No dilation of the small pupils centered in the firey eyes, no smirk of satisfaction across his tattooed mouth.

It was too late to stop now. Boldly, Padmé stepped forward, reached out and grasped a hold of the Zabrak's hand, bringing it to her breast.

Instead of pleasure being revealed upon his face, however, as she had expected, a frown of displeasure creased his brow. Abruptly, he stepped backward and bent over to retrieve a dark unisuit from his pack.

"Put this on. You'll be more comfortable."

Confused and embarrassed, the young woman turned to hurriedly change, pulling up the zipper of the black, clingy material. When she turned back around, her gown, undergarments, and boots had been packed away.

Hesitantly, Padmé copied the Zabrak's movements and lowered herself to the floor.

"I do not participate in the habits of the Jedi." He began softly, crossing his legs, following which Padmé did the same. "Previously, my insight was gained through emotions of hate and anger, jealousy and greed. I admit I am unaccustomed to this ritual, but for you, I believe it is a requirement."

"What ritual?"

"The intense focus and study upon the eddies of the Force and the response of your emotions. I am aware you already use its power to guard your feelings, but what I am going to teach you is how to protect your mind."

Padmé didn't feel the need to disguise her questioning gaze. Protect her mind? From what? She hadn't felt any mental threat except for maybe a few bad dreams and then of course, the vision which had taken over during the attack on Kelstar. But no one had intentionally attacked her.

"Allow me to show you the pathway."

The young woman swallowed her nervousness and closed her eyes, listening to the soft rasp of the Zabrak's voice as he led her into meditation.

"The Force makes up everything about you, down to the smallest particles in the duracrete upon which you sit, the structure over your head, and in the abundant lifeforms outside. Still your mind and listen. You can hear it call to you. Not only does it speak to you, you can ask it to do things for you. In a way, you can manipulate it to your will."

Padmé followed his instruction and could indeed hear the whispers of life about her, especially those which resided in the forest beyond the empty building. She was momentarily intrigued, however, soon became distracted by a dim blue glow deep within the recesses of her mind. She reached for it and as she did so, its luminescence increased and the image drew forward.

Only then could she discern the dark red coil which strangled the blue hue, wrapping itself intricately about it in a twisting, braided pattern.

Curious, she withdrew her probe and opened her eyes, noticing the somewhat dazed appearance of the red and yellow ones staring back at her.

"What is that?"

For the first time, Padmé could sense some falter in her captor's confidence, but he quickly recovered and blurted out a brusque reply.

"That is the evidence of the Jedi's attempt to rape your mind and control your life. It is the source of your visions, your nightmares and your distractions."

"What do you mean? What is it?"

"A Force bond, but unlike the other you see. Mine is there for your protection, guidance and training."

Padmé sat numbly, realizing her mouth had gaped open. "You've established a training bond with me?" The term was not foreign, although its relevance was not entirly clear. What she did know was that with a training bond, the Zabrak could read her emotions. He had been able to all along.

"It was necessary. The other bond, however, is not. It is a lover's bond, placed there out of desperation by a Jedi Padawan who is facing expulsion from his Order unless he secures one."

Her mind spinning with the news, Padmé leapt up, suddenly wanting a more comfortable distance between herself and her kidnapper. However, the Zabrak did not move, silently watching her pace across the floor.

"I don't believe you! Obi-Wan would never do such a thing without my knowledge or my permission. You're wrong. You have to be wrong!"

With a sigh, the tattooed warrior stood and eased forward. "The evidence is in your mind, and when you have learned to accept the truth which I have spoken, I will assist you in ridding yourself of it. It is the only way you can fulfill your destiny."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

The first time invisible fingers clenched around her trachea, Padmé had panicked, unable to focus upon anything but her inability to breathe.

Now, only just a few days of intense study and meditation, she was not only able to block any further attempt, she was able to execute the same tactic.

The Zabrak now paced in front of her, his gaze piercing, his appearance predatory, his taunts meant to penetrate her defenses.

"You are weak and naïve. A child. You have no idea what you're up against. When I'm finished with you, I'll go after your family. Your sister, your father and mother. I'll make them pay for your insolence."

Although the queen's instinctive reaction was to strike out in anger, she maintained her center as he had taught her and waited. She didn't have to wait long however, before the telltale brush against her senses heralded the Force-attack which was coming. She blocked the aggressive maneuver and gathered her defenses, focusing the lifeforces about her into the palm of her hand, which she flung outward toward the warrior.

What she wasn't prepared for, was the result of her actions. The warrior's body suddenly flew across the flooring, hitting the distant wall with a thud, sliding to the ground where he lay quite still.

Padmé hurried to him, worried she had hurt him, but when the Zabrak rose, his face bore a grin.

"Good. Very good. It's not enough though. We still have work to do."

Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn stood across the wide, sticky counter, capturing the bartender's full attention with his hawk-like gaze. A hand rose across their shared field of vision as he repeated his former question.

"Have you seen them?"

A single yellow eye blinked in confusion before the forked tongue hissed a reply. "Only the male, sssssir. No female. No, no. No female. I sssspeakssss the truth."

Obi-Wan observed his Master with divided focus. His Force sense tingled with warnings on all sides as drunken beings and those trying to quickly lose their sobriety glared his direction. He and his Master had disguised the fact they were Jedi, but still, he felt much like a piece of raw meat hanging in a butcher shop's window.

"What did he want?" Qui-Gon asked in a low, firm voice.

"Partssss. Yess, yess. Ship partsssss. He wasss in the warehousssse, but he runsss away. Thisss way, yessss."

A long, snake-like protrusion pointed toward an opening in the side wall. Not really a doorway, Obi-Wan noticed. More like a hole, just about the size for a body to have been flung through.

Qui-Gon ducked his head and went through the gaping hole with Obi-Wan close behind.

"What are we looking for?" The young man asked as they stepped carefully down the filthy alley, avoiding the slumbering bodies which sprawled along their path.

"Evidence of a struggle. You said the Sith killed at least four of Padmé's attackers. Perhaps you'll be able to recognize the scene. Let us hope that someone witnessed something."

"And will be willing to share the information." Obi-Wan added. On Kelstar, that seemed to be the problem. Minding your own business was the key to survival on this crime-ridden planet, and nobody was too keen on strangers asking questions. All about him, Obi-Wan could sense the citizens' fear and discomfort.

The Jedi followed a line of empty buildings, avoiding a brawl which had broken out in a side street and hurrying down a darkened alley. Once in a while they could hear the pinging sound of blaster fire, but Qui-Gon kept up his stride, trying to be as aloof as possible.

They passed down several streets and alleys until a flash of memory and a prick along his Force conscience caused Obi-Wan to pause.

"Qui-Gon, here."

Together, the two men surveyed a narrow space between two structures. Broken windows lined one of the buildings. There were no bodies to be found, but there was a trace of blood spatter upon the rain-slickened ground and along the outer structures.

"This is it." Obi-Wan murmured, immediately overcome with the memory of his vision. When he recovered, he found himself kneeling upon the street, taking in gasping breaths, with his Master leaning over him.

"Why does that happen?" Obi-Wan stuttered between panicked, panting breaths.

"I'm afraid you're suffering from an incomplete lifebond. It's unstable and is creating havoc with your mind. There's very little you can do to control your reactions. Padmé is no doubt experiencing similar side effects."

Throughout the days of her confinement inside the abandoned mining station, the Zabrak had not only trained Padmé how construct powerful mental shields, but also how to strike out against an enemy using only the power of her mind.

However, this was the first time she had faced her opponent while he bore a weapon.

In the Zabrak's hand was a long lightning staff, which would produce bolts of power, capable of completely incapacitating a victim.

With a sneer upon his face, he spun the rod round and round in preparation of attack, as Padmé prepared herself.

"Remember what I've taught you. Do not block the energy, but transform it. Break it down and use it. Absorb its particles and take advantage of their power."

Before he even finished speaking, a single, fragmented beam shot out of the staff, hitting Padmé full in the chest. The unexpected shock sent her spiraling across the floor, sending fire shooting along her nerve endings. It took a moment for her to recover, but determination and adrenaline flared, and she struggled to stand, calling upon the Force for aid.

"Get up and try again."

Muscles protesting, Padmé rose and faced the Zabrak once more. Only this time, Padmé did as she had been trained to.

Time seemed to slow as the streak of electricity hurdled toward her, but amazingly, this time, it broke up into thousands of small, harmless points of light, which warmed her hand upon impact, much like rays of sunlight absorbing into her skin.

She stared into her open palm and then glanced up into the proud grin of the zabrakian warrior.

"Excellent. You're almost ready."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Two

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

The task was proving to be more difficult that he had imagined.

Letting go.

But this had been his objective all along, hadn't it? He had performed his duty flawlessly, and now it was time to release her.

To allow her to complete the destiny which he had denied himself.

It was meant to be this way. He was unworthy, full of faults, of anger and hatred.

Her mind and thoughts were pure. She was intelligent, brave, and beautiful.

Yes, he had noticed. He wasn't blind to her physical attributes, but that type of attachment was a distraction to his ultimate goal. A goal, which he trusted would be achieved, even though he realized he would not live to see it.

It was a moment to be proud of -- that he had done good work, that he was a good teacher, that he had been right when his Master had been so very wrong.

In just a short time, the foolish old man would come face to face with his mistakes, and he would pay for them. What was best was that he wouldn't see it coming.

It was a pleasing thought, which brought a smile to his face.

However, the sight of the young woman who knelt in a meditative posture in the center of a moonlit circle upon the floor, participating in what had become her nightly ritual, caused the Zabrak's smile to slowly drift away from his face.

She had no idea what her achievements were doing to him. How could she know that each night, he experienced the feeling of a dull vibroblade piercing his heart?

One final red strand lay intertwined along the blue, its resistance lessening upon Padmé's persistent probing.

Before deciding upon this effort, she had no idea the red coil representing the training bond she shared with the Zabrak was multifaceted. It had taken her days to untangle it from around the blue glow of the lifebond.

It had been a difficult and time-consuming process, undertaken during the darkest hours of the night, when she was sure the Zabrak was asleep.

Finally, though, only a single strand remained. She stared at it, studying it, understanding that following its separation, the two bonds would be divided, and she could call out to her lover. He would come and rescue her, and finally, she would be free.

But would she be? Truly?

Her mind's touch just a whisper away from the red coil's release and the young woman paused, the Zabrak's previous words echoing about her.

"…_ the evidence of the Jedi's attempt to rape your mind and control your life…"_

Could he have possibly spoken the truth? Was she being used?

She was definitely being taken advantage of. That much she was sure of.

Although, the idea of becoming Obi-Wan Kenobi's lover wasn't entirely repulsive, the fact the bond was created without her prior consent was unnerving and offensive.

If only he had asked first, had courted her properly.

And now, Padmé was facing a crossroads of decision. What to do with the lifebond that glimmered brightly in her mind.

She could destroy it. The Zabrak had taught her how. She should be thankful for that, as well as the other things he had trained her to do. Although the reason behind his obsessive compulsion to train her in the ways of the Force had not been revealed to her, she was grateful. He had taught her what she should've learned as a child, had her father permitted the Jedi to take her away.

Her willful personality, however, would not have meshed very well with the Jedi's sense of self-sacrificial servitude.

She liked to have her own way. Often insisted upon it.

And in this task, Padmé was no different. The bond would be eliminated, but before she did so, she would take advantage of it. Use it for her benefit in the same way Obi-Wan obviously had used her.

She would call to him for help, after which she would return to her people on Naboo and regain her freedom. Her absolute freedom.

If Obi-Wan's life as a Jedi was sacrificed in the process, it was his own damn fault.

Following a deep breath, Padmé tentatively reached for the stray wisp of red, opening her eyes before manipulating it.

In the corner of the expansive warehouse, she could make out the Zabrak curled up in his typical sleeping posture: His back against the wall, hands clasped upon his lap. Poised and ready to react to any supposed threat.

His breathing was deep and regular, his emotions neutral.

Either he didn't realize what she was about to do, or he didn't care. Much to her surprise, Padmé hoped her first thought was true.

Without further delay, the filament was unwound and immediately joined with its parent strand, which ran parallel along the blue.

Amazingly, upon its release, the lifebond increased in its luminescence, burning clear and bright in her mind. She would not have been shocked to discover her skin was glowing blue.

Following another observation of the warrior, who had moved only slightly following her action, Padmé whispered along the link, a frown etching her brow as she did so.

/Obi-Wan? Can you hear me? If you can, I need your help./


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

Being a stranger on a planet such as Kelstar is dangerous. Being a stranger on a planet such as Kelstar asking questions is suicidal. More than once, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon had been informed to "mind their own fucking business," and it wasn't as if they could influence the minds of the entire population. If anyone had seen anything, they weren't speaking about it.

With heavy hearts, Master and Apprentice returned to their vessel, only to find it sabotaged. Thankfully, nothing was missing, just damaged.

Obi-Wan went to work repairing the propulsion coil which controlled the hyperdrive motivator. It appeared as if someone had shot it several times with a blaster, which didn't make much sense to the young man. If he and Qui-Gon weren't welcome on Kelstar, then why damage their vehicle to where they couldn't leave? He supposed the gesture was simply intended to aggravate, which it did. In the engine's current state, they could not achieve hyperdrive and would be getting nowhere really fast.

Not that they had anywhere to go.

Curled upon the floor, Obi-Wan used the Force to bring the tools he needed into his outstretched hand. It was amazing how complicated things had become, but that seemed to be his destiny. Being assigned as an apprentice in the first place had been difficult, so why should becoming a knight be any easier?

Scolding himself for indulging in self-pity, Obi-Wan turned his focus upon Padmé, the innocent victim in all of this. Taken away from her home, bonded to a man she barely knew, forced to undergo who-knows-what at the hand of a Sith, while the Jedi trying to find her kept running headfirst into dead ends.

How could things possibly get any worse?

A wave of trepidation which heralded the appearance of a pair of slightly scuffed boots next to his head answered the question, which Obi-Wan now wished he hadn't asked himself.

Dragging his body out from underneath the engine, he looked up into the face of his Master, who bore an expression very similar to the one he usually wore when he disagreed with the Jedi Council. Something had happened.

"What is it?"

"A message from Master Yoda." Qui-Gon replied.

A raised brow of curiosity revealed Obi-Wan's interest, although he had a bad feeling the news was not what he wanted to hear.

"We've been ordered to return to the Temple. A peace conference on Malastare requires a Jedi mediator. My presence has been requested."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, his mind quickly forming his decision. "Then you must go." He rose from the floor and reached to his belt, seeing no other options.

"No, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon replied hastily in an attempt to stop the inevitable. "I'm certain we'll discover the queen's location."

"I will. You'll be returning to Coruscant. Here."

Qui-Gon stared at the weapon his apprentice offered him, numbly accepting Obi-Wan's lightsaber. He couldn't help feeling, however, this was all wrong.

Obi-Wan offered a weak smile as he moved to resume his position underneath the damaged coil housing, but a touch on his arm ceased his retreat.

"Wait."

Once again, Obi-Wan found himself in possession of his 'saber, which was held firmly in his hand by his Master's grasp.

"Keep it. Don't give up hope. If worse comes to worse…" Qui-Gon didn't finish what he wanted to say, but Obi-Wan could read through his silence. As soon as the repairs were made, Qui-Gon would return, but until that time, Obi-Wan would remain a Jedi. A small comfort, but a comfort nonetheless.

* * *

He wasn't the best spot-welder in the Galaxy, but the makeshift cover appeared stable and the housing of the coil held firm. A sweep of the Force revealed no abnormalities.

Obi-Wan arose from the deck of the engine room and went to inform his Master they could leave, although the closer he got to the cockpit, the slower his steps became.

This was it. The end of his career as a Jedi. He knew he had to put his faith in the Force and trust that things were as they should be, but he was finding the change incredibly difficult.

He would now have to transfer his focus to one thing: saving Padmé. After that…well, he didn't want to think that far into the future, rather focus on one step at a time. His life would be different now, so his thoughts should be also.

"Obi-Wan?"

He wasn't so sure how long he had been standing before the older man, his mind obviously disturbed by his decision.

"The repairs are complete, Ma….."

The title which had been spoken so freely for so many years now ground to a halt upon his tongue, reality a bitter taste in his mouth.

"I've checked the surrounding systems." Qui-Gon continued. "Your safest starting point would be Telaran. A friendly population active in galactic trade. You shouldn't have any problem finding a transport to wherever you decide to go."

Obi-Wan struggled to smile at the idea of the older man still trying to look after him, but the expression was difficult to maintain. "We should be able to achieve hyperspeed." He informed his former Master, who nodded grimly before turning to complete the calculations of navigation.

The previous readouts had reported Telaran was two parsecs away from their present location. At least a two-day flight. That would give him time to…..what? Mull over what he had lost? Indulge in more what-if scenarios?

No. If this was the way it was meant to be, then there must be a reason for it.

Straightening his posture, the young man took a seat next to Qui-Gon and began the pre-flight checks, completely immersed in the task until a slight tickle formed along his consciousness.

He had the urge to scratch his head until he realized the sensation was occurring where his touch could not reach. Not his physical touch anyway.

The reverberation began from far away, but grew in volume as well as proximity, until the voice sounded as if it were coming from someone standing right next to him.

Obi-Wan listened, his excitement growing upon every word, until it abruptly stopped. However, he had heard enough and turned to his Master, who apparently was unaware of what had just occurred.

"A change of course, Master."

A look of surprise on Qui-Gon's face confirmed Obi-Wan's suspicion.

"We're going to Naboo. I know where Padmé is."


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

A rising humidity level added to the pungent aroma of the surroundings, one which Padmé appreciated. In the unmined spaces of Rori, the trees were grand and tall, the underbrush thick, and the wildlife plentiful. It reminded her so much of Naboo -- her home which was currently a dot above the distant horizon. The distance in relation to her situation would normally cause pain and longing, as it had for the last several weeks, except she realized her situation had recently changed.

Obi-Wan was coming.

He had asked her very little during their brief contact a few days earlier, other than to assure she was well and to say he was on his way.

On his way to secure his position with the Jedi more than likely, the young woman thought with disdain. Well, that was about to change as well.

"Focus. Stop allowing your mind to wander."

Padmé drew her attention back to the task at hand, noticing that she had allowed the pebbles she was manipulating to drift toward the ground.

When the Zabrak had led her outside to train this day, she initially assumed it was for the purpose of continuing to move the huge boulder which sat atop a ridge next to the abandoned mine. After just a few days, the giant red stone had been moved several meters, showering down rock particles and dust.

The effect must've given her trainer an idea, because her next assignment was to control the much smaller stones and move them into patterns. It took a much more concentrated effort to elevate each individual rock at the same time, but she continued to do so, unaware of the design her mind was actually creating.

"That's good." The Zabrak announced, allowing Padmé to release her control of the Force, dropping the small pebbles onto the sandy soil.

"A storm is coming. We should move back in doors. You require nourishment as well."

Padmé went ahead, climbing the path which led back to the mining station, while the Sith warrior stared after her and then down to the training area. He could clearly make out the insignia of the Jedi -- each stone set meticulously and with care, whether done intentionally or not.

He believed it to be the latter. His instructions had been for her to allow her Force conscious to create a pattern of any shape or size. Surely, she would not have purposefully created the one she did, not wanting to tip him off.

The problem was, he already knew what was happening and his firey eyes raised to the distant skies while his black boot scattered and ruined the design.

The Jedi were coming. He must be prepared.

"There, Master. I saw the capitol at approximately this distance along this line of trees. We're close."

The two Jedi maneuvered up the side of a clay ridge, which overlooked a deep strip mine, revealing the subterrain of Rori. Dark, rich soil lay atop a layer of sandy loam and then compacted rock, their steps sending small pebbles tumbling down into the pit.

The ridge ended and the path turned sharply to the left, where a metal building jutted out of a stony outcropping just beyond a clearing.

No words passed between the two men, but each were aware of the dangers adherent with approaching a Sith warrior. For hundreds of years, they were trained for a single purpose -- to destroy the Jedi. Their re-appearance could mean only one thing: That their long-fought campaign had been renewed. They must be cautious. This was obviously a trap, and Padmé was the bait.

A pause, an exchange of wary glances, and their weapons sprung to their hands. Silent steps took them from the brightness of the Rori midday to the dimness of the shelter. An immediate adjustment of sight and a sweep of his Force sense revealed a sight that did more damage to Obi-Wan, however, than if the Sith had just run his 'saber right through him.

There, standing in the center of the wide expanse dappled by sunlight which broke through a neglected roof, stood Padmé and her captor. The two were standing toe to toe, gazes locked, and hands clasped.

Padmé tossed away the cloth she had been using to wipe the sweat from her brow and neck as the Zabrak brushed past her. Throughout their time together, she had had difficulty reading his emotions. He was a Master in shielding them. However, his current mood rippled across her senses, and she followed him to their meager stash of supplies.

He was worried. Not necessarily frightened or suspicious, but highly concerned. About what? Did he know? Did he know she had contacted the Jedi? And if he did, why had he stayed? Was he planning on confronting them?

Now, worry gripped Padmé's own heart as she began to see the grave error she had made. She should've waited until she was alone. Gotten away first before contacting Obi-Wan.

The trouble was, she hadn't been able to get away. Not that she had tried very hard. Perhaps, she hadn't really wanted to, and now her selfish actions were going to cost her.

The multi-hued warrior retrieved one of the few remaining protein bars and spun round to hand it to her. It was in that moment Padmé realized he knew exactly what was going on and her fears were confirmed.

She reached out with her hand to accept the bar, her touch lingering as she tried to read his intentions.

What would he do? Fight or flee? She doubted he would run -- he was too strong for that. Which meant he would fight, and if he did, surely someone would die. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, or himself.

She couldn't let that happen.

Even though he had initially taken her against her will, he had taught her so much. He was her Master. Her friend.

Padmé opened her mouth to say anything to stop him when the sound of rustling fabric drew her attention to the doorway.

There stood the two Jedi, lightsabers drawn and glowing, grim determination set in their faces.

One look back and Padmé stepped forward, determination of her own guiding her to step out and put a stop to the inevitable.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

She appeared well, possibly more toned, although her mind was obviously disturbed. Why else would she be saying the words he currently was hearing in his head? Words asking him to let the Zabrak go. She did not want him to be harmed.

What Padmé didn't seem to understand was the evil the Sith stood for. The Dark Side of the Force inspired only the most malevolent intentions. Apparently, she had been brainwashed.

What choice did he have but to try and break whatever bond that may have developed between them? The best way to do so was to carry out the initiative, which the Jedi had been following for centuries: To destroy the Sith.

An advance of the Jedi resulted in the Zabrak powering up his own weapon, a red lightsaber with a double blade, and once again Padmé voiced her plea, only this time, it was directed toward the Jedi Master.

"Don't do this. Let me talk to him." Perhaps she could convince the Zabrak into surrendering, as highly doubtful as that seemed. She had to do something. Never before had the young woman seen such a hunger in Obi-Wan's eyes.

Qui-Gon paused following her request, obviously contemplating Padmé's words, although his weapon still glowed a brilliant green.

"You may attempt to lure him into our custody, but I believe your efforts will prove futile."

Qui-Gon's warning was softly spoken and although not the response she had wished for, it did offer her some hope. Hope that was quickly dissolved by the unexpected sound of a grunt of discomfort and the sight of a red 'saber piercing the chest cavity of the Zabrak warrior.

"No!"

His body hit the floor with a thud before Padmé could reach him, prying the weapon from his grasp and tossing the deactivated 'saber across the room.

"Why?"

Despair and confusion clouded her thoughts and brought tears to her eyes, until she remembered her gift. He had tried explaining to her the abilities that she would someday possess, and now seemed like the perfect opportunity to test them.

The tingling in her fingers expanded into the gaping, singed hole in the Zabrak's chest, her healing touch beginning to knit the self-inflicted wound together, until, with great effort, a gloved hand shot up and gripped Padmé's arm along with a soft-spoken voice filling her head.

/No. Let me go. My time here is finished. I have completed my mission. Now is the time for you to do yours. Go with the Jedi. Follow your destiny./

"I…" Padmé sniffed, wiping the tears away with the back of her free hand. /I don't know what that is./

Obi-Wan hadn't moved, too stunned by the events he had just witnessed to do so. It was shocking enough to discover a Sith had taken his own life, choosing to become a martyr instead of facing his sworn enemy, but what was even more surprising and terrifying to the young Jedi was what he was seeing and feeling at the moment.

Although he couldn't detect the words, he could sense the vibration along his Force sense, as Padmé and the dying warrior exchanged mind speech. A talent reserved for bonded pairs only.

The two were apparently lovers, which explained the gesture he saw earlier and now the ability for them to speak telepathically. There could be no other explanation.

A sickening feeling knotted Obi-Wan's stomach as he observed the tender gesture of Padmé closing the eyelids of the now-deceased Sith, and the way she lovingly crossed his lifeless arms over his chest.

When she rose and turned to face him, he could see the evidence of tears upon her face.

There was no gesture of appreciation for the Jedi's efforts, no outward show of relief or gratitude. If Padmé hadn't been the one to contact him in the first place, Obi-Wan would believe she hadn't wished to be rescued at all.

With a determined look upon her face, which Obi-Wan found to be cool and disconnected, the young woman brushed past the Jedi, a single command escaping her lips.

"You will take me to Naboo."

The young man had much to discuss with his Master, but for the time-being, he silently followed Qui-Gon out of the building, staring after Padmé, whose determined stride had already taken her across the clearing. She stopped at its edge just before the turn to the ridge, but apparently not to wait upon the Jedi.

From behind him, Obi-Wan could hear the crackling and groaning of the building's frame giving way until finally the entire structure collapsed in upon itself, ultimately leaving a pile of steel and lumber, and no visible evidence of the Sith who lay beneath it.

By the time Obi-Wan had gathered his wits and turned, Qui-Gon and Padmé had already disappeared down the path. He hurried his steps to follow, a new question burning in the young Jedi's heart.

How in the hell had Padmé gained the ability to do that?


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

A/N: I'm going to conclude this story in this chapter, so prepare yourselves for a long sit. Plot bunnies are biting with other story ideas, so I decided I wanted to finish this one asap. Thanks for reading it, and be sure to leave a review at the end and tell me what you thought about it. I'd appreciate it.

* * *

The trip to Naboo wasn't going to take long and Obi-Wan was glad. Much longer, and he would've had to face Padmé. Not that there would've been an opportunity otherwise. As soon as they had boarded the ship, she had confined herself to one of the sleep cabins and hadn't re-appeared. Obi-Wan decided she was mourning her loss, and the thought sent a chill through his body.

How had things gotten so construed? Why would the Force tie him to a woman who allowed herself to became tainted with the Dark? There was no way he could be associated with her now, and even if he could find a way, the council wouldn't allow it.

All of his life, he had had been taught to avoid the Dark Side of the Force; that those infected by it harbored only the most evil intentions.

Which made him wonder about Padmé's intentions. She seemed determined, even more so than usual, but what choice did he have but to do as she had so bluntly asked of him?

The path, no matter how twisted before, now seemed set before him. They would take Padmé back home, wish her well, part ways, after which, he would begin his life as an Agricorps worker. The Force, apparently, had made a mistake.

The Republic shuttle Obi-Wan was piloting shuddered as it entered Naboo's atmosphere, following the young man's request for permission to land. Permission had been granted readily once the technician discovered their cargo.

This was it. Within just a matter of minutes, it would all be over. The bond would be broken, and his dream to become a Jedi Knight would vanish.

The realization stole Obi-Wan's concentration as he stared blankly through the portal into dissipating cloud cover over the city of Theed, not noticing the appearance of his Master next to his side.

Qui-Gon took a seat in the co-pilot's chair and gazed at his apprentice. "The Queen has expressed her appreciation for our assistance and has requested an escort to Galactic City."

The unexpected news brought Obi-Wan out of his somewhat depressing reverie and his head spun round to look upon the solemn features of his Master.

"What for?"

"I assume it's a private matter as she would not give me any further information. I granted her request. We'll leave for Coruscant in the morning."

"Great." The young Jedi murmured as he adjusted the controls and prepared for landing. Why was the Force prolonging the inevitable? How much longer was he going to be made to suffer?

* * *

She hadn't been gone that long. The palace appeared the same, filled with the same people, the same artifacts, the same colors and smells. It had been her home for nearly five years.

Then, why did she feel so out of place?

Padmé realized, as she stepped through the tall arched doors of the throne room, that although her home had not changed, she obviously had. There was a stirring in her soul, a discomfort and a feeling that she had to get up and move. Go somewhere. Do something.

The only respite to the gnawing feeling was the appearance of her best friend and comrade, Sabé.

"I'm so pleased to see you." The young woman announced with a broad smile and moist eyes as she pulled Padmé into an embrace. "I feared the worse when they told me you were taken by a Sith warrior. Did he hurt you?"

"No. He didn't hurt me." Padmé pulled back and stared long and hard at her friend, daring her to notice the changes inside. It was almost as a challenge. Was it evident? Could she see it in her eyes?

Padmé smiled when Sabé returned her steady gaze. She wasn't disappointed.

"Come." Sabé stated, taking Padmé by the arm. "Come rest in your quarters. We obviously have much to discuss."

* * *

She knew it was a dream, but she couldn't rouse herself, and it kept occurring over and over, although with different outcomes.

The two Jedi would appear, and there would be a horrific lightsaber battle. During one scene, the Zabrak would fall. In another, Obi-Wan would fall. And either time, her scream would split the silence, her heart breaking in two.

But why? Why would she be concerned over the injury or possible death of the man who had treated her so badly and without regard? She understood her reaction to the death of the Zabrak. He had become her friend, her mentor, and teacher. She respected him and admired him.

However, the tears she bore on her face when she finally did awaken were not shed for the Zabrak, but for the fallen young Jedi, whom she had just witnessed being run through by a red laser sword.

"Mi'Lady? Are you all right?"

Sabé swept into the room, gathering her sheer white robe about her and bringing Padmé fully awake. She must've cried out in her sleep to bring in the handmaiden whose own sleeping quarters were just beyond her door.

"It was just a dream."

Padmé squinted in response to the soft glare of light which shone from the lamp Sabé had switched on and felt the bed dip as her friend perched herself upon it.

"About the Sith?"

"He wasn't a Sith." Padmé replied, slightly annoying at having to repeat herself. She had already explained this to Sabé earlier. "Not any more."

"I'm sorry. It's just difficult to believe he could change so drastically. And so quickly."

"He did. He was nothing but kind and gentle with me. He taught me a great deal."

"You miss him." Sabé noted, reaching forward to brush away a tear, which was rolling down Padmé's cheek.

"Of course I do, but that's not what my dream was about. Not the final one, anyway."

Sabé waited as the Queen gathered her thoughts. Earlier, Padmé had explained very little, merely telling the handmaiden about her abduction and a bit about her training. She had initially believed the Sith had taken Padmé as his apprentice, but Padmé adamantly denied that. He had never asked her to do anything of questionable morals or demean her in any way. He had taught her to control her emotions, to commune with the Living Force, to guard and protect her mind. Not exactly things she considered part of the syllabus for training to become a Sith.

"It was about Obi-Wan."

"You mean, that kind, good-looking Jedi Padawan who brought you back?" Sabé answered with a playful grin, which quickly disappeared upon noticing Padmé's irritable scowl.

"That so-called kind Jedi Padawan used me, Sabé. He implanted a bond within my mind without my knowledge or my permission!"

"What sort of bond?"

"A lifebond. A lover's bond." The young queen answered back, pulling herself up into a more comfortable position and not missing the look of amusement on Sabé's face. "This is a most serious offense, Sabé! Don't look at me like that!"

"I'm sorry! I just can't imagine what that would feel like. Can you read his thoughts? Can you speak to him in your mind?"

"I've spoken to him, yes. It's how he found me."

"That is so cool."

Padmé's eyesight shot up from where she had been studying the designs on her linens, glaring at her friend incredulously.

"What? What are you so upset about? Think about it! Inside of you is a connection to the soul of a man, created by the Force! He has tied himself to you. Out of all the women he has encountered, he chose you."

"I'm afraid, I don't quite see it that way." Padmé interrupted in her defense.

"Then look at it this way." Sabé argued. "You won't be alone any more."

Padmé's eyes drifted back down at the bed to hide the fact that Sabé's statement hit the mark. Her friend realized this weakness in her. They had discussed Padmé's pangs of loneliness and desire to fall in love many times. It nearly angered her to discover that Sabé was now using that knowledge against her, but when Sabé's hand shot out to cover her own, Padmé released her anger into the Force and allowed her senses to read Sabé's intentions. She could sense her friend's devotion and concern, and she gripped Sabé's hand in response.

"It's not the way I imagined it would be." Padmé replied quietly. "I had always dreamed I'd meet someone maybe through a friend, at a party or something. Our eyes would meet, and we would be immediately attracted to one another. He would be charming and good-looking, and he would make me laugh."

"We all have that dream, Mi'Lady. But that's what it is. A dream. Reality is always different. And tell me, how do you know Obi-Wan is not all these things? Have you even given tried to get to know him?"

"I didn't want to. I was too appalled at the way he took advantage of me."

"Well, relationships don't always happen the way we want them to. But at least it's happened for you. I say, give this one a chance before you decide to throw it away."

The last time Padmé had allowed the bond free reign in her mind was during the earliest time of her abduction. It had glowed brightly and powerfully and had kindled fires of desire and lust within her body. However, at that time, she had been under the influence of a heavy sedative administered by the Zabrak, and had blamed her reactions upon the drug.

She remembered feeling very much wanted, however, and not by the tatooed warrior. His feelings for her had remained entirely platonic and nurturing, like an older sibling or parent.

However, the times she had had contact with Obi-Wan through the bond, a feeling of protectiveness, coupled with a sense of warmth flooded her mind. Would it be the same now? Even when she had been so cold toward him?

She had to admit that during those times, she had felt extremely safe and calm, as if just being in the mental presence of him was enough. How much stronger would the actual physical presence of him be?

Curious now, and unable to sleep, Padmé looked over to Sabé on the other side of the bed. She had insisted upon staying in her room and now breathed in a steady rhythm. Once assured the young woman was in deep slumber, Padmé allowed herself to touch upon the bond.

It lay deep within her mind, protected and shielded, but once released, its brilliancy flooded her senses, scurrying to occupy every deep recess, every hidden part of her self which she had previously denied it. It quickly grew and soon overtook the boundaries she had kept it in, until it morphed into something she could not control. A stalking, hungry beast, which had been denied nourishment far too long.

* * *

Obi-Wan felt it the moment Padmé had released their bond. Unable to sleep, he had taken up a stance outside on the balcony of the guest quarters he had been assigned to. His Master was deeply asleep in the adjoining room, but it was a wonder he too hadn't experienced the electrifying jolt that leapt through the Force and caused him to stumble upon the balcony. This time, however, he maintained his grip on the railing and didn't lose his balance, catching his breath and trying to maintain his center.

The Force urged him back inside the room, and drew his attention toward the doorway, where he witnessed the appearance of a most beautiful sight.

Padmé stood there, panting as if she had run down the hallway. Her dark hair was cascading down in waves over shoulders completely bare minus a thin slip of material which belonged to the somewhat sheer nightgown she was wearing. Her feet were bare as well, but it was her eyes that drew and captured his attention. Wild and wide, they displayed the hunger he was beginning to feel himself.

When he had first felt the bond become free, Obi-Wan had thought it was the beginning of the end, but now here she stood. Had she changed her mind?

He didn't have time to answer his own question before the young woman literally ran across the short distance and into his arms, sealing his mouth with a searing kiss.

Obi-Wan was too startled to think, and too enraptured now by the proximity of her body, the smell of her hair, the warmth of her skin, and the way her hands were freeing him of his sleep tunic, to deny her what she obviously wanted. What they both needed.

"Get this damn thing off." He heard her animalistic growl as he removed his shirt while her fingers untied his leggings.

He flinched when her hand wrapped around his erection, but thankfully, she retrieved a small amount of control and eased her touch, smoothing his length with her caress.

"I need you inside me."

Her whispered plea was spoken between sucks upon his earlobe as they both backed toward the bed. When Obi-Wan's knees hit the mattress, he collapsed upon it, finding Padmé immediately atop him, straddling him.

"Wait." He felt his own control slipping, but this was going much too fast. He didn't just want sex with this woman, he wanted to make love to her. It was what he had dreamed about. "Slow down, Padmé."

She muttered something akin to a growl, before she attempted to lower her body onto him, but Obi-Wan stopped her with a grip to her shoulders, gently flipping her over onto the bed. He hovered over her, staring at her for a while.

Reaching inside her mind, he was amazed at how much the bond had grown. It was out of balance, mostly developing within her, and he allowed his own side to match and meet its intensity, drawing the stray blue strands tightly together. Upon its completed weaving, Padmé shuddered beneath him and arched upward.

He captured her sweet lips with his own, plundering her mouth with his tongue, swirling and playing inside while she writhed beneath him.

Now that the bond was fully intertwined, he understood her desperation. It had been denied too long and demanded completion now. There would be time for romance later.

Obi-Wan took his engorged penis in his hand and guided it quickly into Padmé's slick entrance, swallowing her cry with his kiss. After allowing her time to adjust to his size and to the pain of her first intercourse, he began a slow, rhythmic thrusting, watching her face and reading the bond for any sign of discomfort.

She quickly relaxed and urged him forward, opening her eyes to watch his face, and wrapping her legs high around his waist.

The pace he set was furious, but it was what they both needed.

Almost bringing his erection completely out, he would then slam it back into her, forcing the breath from her small body, but she gave as much as she was getting, arching her back and forcing her hips upward to match his movements, supporting his rhythm with a tight grasp upon his buttocks.

Obi-Wan changed his angle slightly, releasing her legs and bringing one up high, held by his hand, while the other found her breast. When his fingers pinched the rosy nipple, Padmé lost what little control she had left and came with a cry.

The look upon her face as she orgasmed and the sight of their joining was enough to shove Obi-Wan off the edge as well, and he thrust once more deeply, feeling his release shooting into the willing body beneath him.

Out of breath and dizzy, he fell upon the bed next to Padmé, drawing her into his arms.

She came to him without hesitation and curled closely to his body, laying her head upon his chest. Skin moistened with sweat, he didn't realize the droplets which fell there were her tears, and soon the young Jedi drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Obi-Wan stood outside of the Palace Security Station waiting somewhat impatiently for his Master.

They were looking for Padmé. When he had awakened the next morning, a smile covering his face, he had reached for her, only to find the side of the bed she had occupied was empty.

He had gone to her quarters to find them empty as well. And then he had gone to his Master, desperate and worried.

"Well?" Obi-Wan asked when Qui-Gon made his appearance.

"She's gone on to Coruscant without us. She had her personal pilot take her early this morning."

"How long ago?"

"Nearly two hours." The Jedi Master noticed the concern on Obi-Wan's face. "Did something happen?"

"We consummated the bond last night."

"I see."

"She came to me, Master. She was quite…convincing."

"Did something happen to upset her?"

"I don't think so." Obi-Wan replied, raking his fingers through his short hair. "She slept in my arms. I don't remember her getting up."

"Don't worry, Padwan. We'll figure this out. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Once again, the older man's hand fell upon his shoulder, although it didn't quite shake the discomforting feeling Obi-Wan was currently experiencing.

The Jedi's emergency message to Master Yoda had been heeded, and Padmé's appearance before the Jedi Council had been delayed.

Obi-Wan found Padmé waiting in the antechamber of the Council Tower. She rose when he entered, but discovered her shielding was back in place. He could not contact the bond on her side at all. The same as during the trip to Coruscant, when he had tried to speak to her multiple times.

"May I speak with you?"

"There's nothing to say, Obi-Wan."

"I believe there is. You're obviously upset with me."

"I shall ask the Council to wait. You two may speak in the meditation chambers to your left." Qui-Gon motioned to a doorway next to the reception area and Padmé frowned at the somewhat sympathetic grin she was receiving from the Jedi on duty there.

Reluctantly, she followed Qui-Gon's direction, and entered a dimly lit room, whose windows were shuttered, filtering the sunlight into numerous soft, horizontal lines.

"Why did you leave Naboo without us?"

Padmé sat down upon one of the many round cushioned stools in the room and waited for Obi-Wan to do the same.

"There's something I need to do here."

"And you couldn't wait for me to take you? Do I repulse you that much?"

"Obi-Wan."

The unexpected tears that formed in the young woman's eyes brought the Jedi from his seat and onto his knees in front of her, as he reached out to grasp ahold of her trembling hands.

"What is it?"

"It's me! It's my fault! I'm a selfish, hideous creature! Why would you want to be bonded to someone like me? I used you last night. Just like you used me. I'm no better than you. Maybe we do deserve each other."

The young woman's endearing sniffles touched Obi-Wan's heart, until he realized what she had said.

"What do you mean, 'just like I used you?'"

"Don't play dumb Obi-Wan." With a swipe of her hand across her face, Padmé was on her feet and pacing the small room. "I know about the bond requirements. I know you'll be denied knighthood if you don't secure a bond. What I really don't understand is how you could do it. How could you force me into something like this? Did you not care what I thought or how I felt about it? Why didn't you just ask me?"

"I…." The young man stammered, trying to comprehend her accusations, while now pacing himself. Did she really think he had a choice? If so, then that would explain a lot.

"Padmé, I had nothing to do with it. The Force is what decides who is bonded to whom. I was just as surprised as you were."

"What?" The young woman stopped her pacing and stared at him, her makeup now smeared underneath her eyes. "But that's not what the Zabrak told me. He said you used me."

"I understand your feelings for him, that you loved him, but…"

"I wasn't in love with him." The young woman declared quietly, causing Obi-Wan to sit back down.

"Maybe you should have a seat. We obviously have a lot to talk about."

Padmé hesitated, but returned to her previous position, drawing her hands together in her lap.

"He trained me in the Force. He was nothing but kind to me, Obi-Wan. He was my teacher and my friend."

"But he was a Sith."

"No, he wasn't. He told me he decided to leave his previous life. He had a duty to fulfill, one which included me. He taught me for a purpose."

"Which is?"

"I'm afraid I can't tell you yet, but it's why I came here." Padmé attempted a small smile to ease the worried look on Obi-Wan's face. "You're going to have to trust me."

"I do. The problem is, you don't seem to trust me."

Silence filled the dimly-lit space for a moment as Obi-Wan leaned forward, steepling his hands together and staring at the floor. What he was about to say was painful, but he meant every word. He just hoped Padmé would see the truth in it.

"I know how difficult this bond has been for you to accept. If you don't want it, then I want you to remove it. Your happiness is what's important to me, Padmé. More important than being a Jedi."

This time, the tears that fell from Padmé's eyelashes were from relief and joy as she opened the bond to allow the truth to pass from Obi-Wan to her. He really meant it. He hadn't used her. He was falling in love with her. Just as she was with him.

Going to her knees, the young woman placed her lips upon the clasped hands.

"I accept the bond with you, Obi-Wan Kenobi. I ask that you stand by my side as I address the council, and stay by my side whatever may come."

"I can do that." Obi-Wan answered with a smile, as lips were traced with delicate fingertips.

Yes. The young woman decided as her touch glided over a cleft chin, dimpled cheek, and coppery brow. This is definitely a face she could love.

"Let's go shock the Council, while I pretend to know what's going on." Obi-Wan teased.

His playfulness surprised Padmé and caused her to chuckle. Perhaps, Sabé had been right. Obi-Wan may just be everything she had dreamed of.

* * *

Queen Amidala stood before the full twelve-member Jedi Council, their presence in the Force weighing fully upon her own. Their acknowledgment of her talents was recognized and accepted as she received a nod from the eldest member, Master Yoda, while Master Mace Windu frowned with concern.

"Aware we are of your bond." Yoda announced as Padmé felt Obi-Wan's hand slip into hers. "Your presence before us is not required."

"I do not come before the council in regards to the lifebond." Padmé announced, feeling the ripple of curiosity amongst the council members.

"I come before you with information. Information which the Council has been seeking. You are aware I have been trained in the Force and I am fully prepared to fulfill my destiny."

"Which is?" Master Windu leaned forward, hands steepled, brow furrowed.

"To destroy the Sith Lord. I know who he is."

end

A/N: Awwww, don't yell at me. That's where I intended on ending this fic all along. I wasn't interested in the battle scene. Needless to say, it screams sequel, but at this moment, I'm not sure I want to write one. I'll have to think on it.

Thanks to all of you who followed this story and left reviews. I greatly appreciate it.


End file.
